Falling For Daddy's Little Girl
by ComatoseButterfly
Summary: Klavier Gavin had it all - The looks, the money, the groupies. Everything except a Fräulein. And the one he wants the most he can't have no matter what. But still, when a Gavin yearns... R&R. Also contains some Wocky x Trucy.
1. Good Girls Klavier's POV

Falling For Daddy's Little Girl

**This was a request from a close friend of mine in real life, that I'm expanding on. Also, first to guess which song I'm half-following(in Klavvy's thoughts) at the start wins a shout out! ;) For those of you who don't understand German, at the end of this page I put the meanings of words I used.**

* * *

><p><span>1 Good Girls <span>

_"I know your type,_

_Your Daddy's Little Girl,_

_Just take a bite,_

_Let me shake up your world."_

_-Cobra Starship_

Her eyes.

How did one Fraulein accomplish so much heartbreak in a simple shade of blue? The light shone on them, like stars in the night sky. The stars had nothing on them.

Her hair.

While I would spend hours working with my mine, her's fell perfectly, no work needed. How she did it, I will never know.

"Damn it!" I smashed my fist on the table next to my bed. I had been laying there, daydreaming about her again. Yet I could not have her. Not only would her Vater kill me, but I was a Prosecutor - working with the law meant you had to stick to it, too.

She was truly beautiful, however. If I could, I would make a vow to myself to tell her every day.

I was in love with Trucy Wright.

It was almost taboo. Guilty love. Yet it drew me in for that reason. What I couldn't have, I wanted. I was like a spoilt child, being denied the latest toy.

But if I could have just one day alone with her, without her family getting in the way, I might at least be able to move on.

But fate, unfortunately, had other plans for me. Where God leaves gold, he also leaves iron. I was blessed with beauty - but I yearned for the one thing I could never have.

I wondered what she was doing. Probably up late practicing some new magic trick. Maybe I'd even ask her about it the next morning. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Fraulein... You look stunning."<p>

_ She blushes a faint pink, smiling up at me._

_ We are surrounded by people, but they slowly disappear from the scene like fragments of broken glass, until the two of us are the only ones left. It is a perfect scenario, and I think nothing can ruin it._

_ Until the whole place crashes, and I'm being grabbed by the collar by Wright. His face is red with anger, and Trucy is crying behind him, yelling for him to stop..._

* * *

><p>I woke up, in a hot sweat.<p>

I checked my watch; 6:30AM. Rolling over and groaning, I forced myself out of bed. Grabbing my towel from the heating closet, I walked into the bathroom. I was still half asleep, but the hot water running over his body woke me up almost instantly. The atmosphere also helped me think better, as I replayed the dream in my mind.

There was no way that dream could ever become reality. It would only serve to hurt her, and breaking the hearts of Frauleins was only the me that rocked out on stages with The Gavinners, not the real Herr Klavier Gavin. I was going to have to live with it. Though it made my heart twinge with sadness, it was true that hurting myself was better than hurting the both of us.

Actually, hurting myself was better than hurting her at all.

After I had taken my shower, I got dressed into my usual attire - almost forgetting my necklace due to the thoughts in my mind - and spent about 2 hours doing my hair. Trying to lose my train of thought as best as possible, I rushed downstairs to catch up on the latest Sneezing Samurai episode.

_Ach, These shows truly aren't what they used to be. No wonder kinder these days aren't too smart._

While the Sneezing Samurai was played by former Steel Samurai star Will Powers - who was now getting on in the years, which definitely showed in his acting - it wasn't even nearly half as good as it's predecessor. After only watching about 5 minutes of it, I was returned to my thoughts of Trucy. How I would give anything to be the lucky Herr to give her her first kiss; To take her on her first date; To take her to prom;To-

"Damn it, Gavin! Control your thoughts!" I shouted to myself, when an unsuspected man appeared - in the form of the Gavinner's drummer, Percy Beat, no less.

"Hey, Gavin. What the hell are you shouting for? You woke me up!" Percy groaned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, Percy. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Calm it, Gavin, the Gavinners pays for half the stuff here and you know it, so I'm entitled to take your spare bedroom if I want. Daryan used to, you didn't shout at him."

"Daryan used to stay here?" I thought back, but had no recollection of it.

"A-anyway, what were you thinking about? Nothing dirty, I hope." He smirked and winked at me.

"N-no! J-just... T-there's this... W-well, you see..." But I couldn't bring myself to come up with a good enough excuse, so I gave up. "...It's a Fräulein. but that's all I'm saying!"

"I got it! Detective Skye, right? Don't even think about it - She's Daryan's woman. In his head, at least. Respect that, even if he is in jail. For old times sake."

"No, it's not Fräulein Skye. You won't guess, so just forget it."

"Alright, Gavin. Don't get so worked up! I'll pick it out of you later, 'kay?" He winked again, and rushed back upstairs to the spare bedroom.

_How I really hope you don't, Percy_...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^ German words used...<strong>

**Vater - Father**

**Kinder - Children**


	2. Bad Boys Trucy's POV

2 Bad Boys

**This might seem like a completely different story at first, but stick with me, it will make sense soon enough. No shout out entries so far - come on, guys!**

* * *

><p><em>"Be My Bad Boy,<em>

_Be My Man,_

_Be My Weekend Lover,_

_But Don't Be My Friend."_

_-Cascada_

"Trucy?" A man by the door yawned, his spiky black hair tousled - from sleep, most likely. I turned and smiled at him.

"Morning, Daddy!" I chirped, as I hopped about the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. It was 9:50AM, and I'd never felt more pleased with myself. Just the night before, I'd managed to pin Wesley Stickler down and recover my stolen panties - the guy never seemed to give up.

"What's made you so happy today?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Nothing really, just meeting a _boy_ at the People Park!" I teased.

He stopped dead, his expression detached, almost lost.

"A... B-boy...? D-didn't we agree on...?"

"Kidding, Daddy!" I giggled, passing him 3 pieces of toast piled on a plate, strawberry jam spread on each one. "No boyfriends until I'm 30, I know."

"3 pieces of toast? That's all?" He groaned.

_That's Daddy. He always has something to complain about at breakfast, thanks to his diet. _I giggled at the thought, and then replied.

"You know you have to cut down on your carbs. I'm helping you diet - you've put on a bit since 7 years ago."

He watched, eyes filled with hunger, as I flipped some of the pancakes I'd been frying up.

He didn't exactly have time to beg for one, though. My half-brother, Apollo entered shortly after, yawning exactly how Daddy had done before him. They were always so alike, even if they didn't notice it.

"Ooh, those pancakes smell good!" He stretched out his words purposely as he smiled cockily at Daddy, dragging it out for all it was worth.

"Now, now, Polly, it isn't nice to pick on the overweight!" I fake-scolded him, as we laughed together.

"Hey! I am _not_ overweight! I'm cuddly..." He defended himself weakly.

"_Any_way! Any plans for today?" I asked, as I served up pancakes for Apollo and myself, leaving Daddy with his pile of toast. The three of us sat down at the table together, Daddy coveting our pancakes, hoping one of us might not finish.

"I have some paperwork to file. What about you, Mr Wright?"

"I'm headed off to the Borscht Bowl Club soon - We get early costumers on Saturdays. How about you, Trucy?"

"None..." I sulked. How come my life was so dull while they had so much to do? Even if it was their job, at least they had something. "Maybe I'll stop by the Kitaki's bakery and buy us all some OG Crackers!" I suggested aloud to myself.

"Just don't bump into any trouble there, okay? I still don't believe that family hasn't dropped the Mafia business altogether..." Daddy instructed me.

I nodded, finished chewing the last piece of pancake left on my plate and left, waving to them.

The Bakery was incredibly warm. I removed my hat and placed it on a nearby table. It didn't take long to see Wocky was the one serving - which I found odd, considering he was against the idea of the bakery at first. He noticed me enter and waved, grinning cheerfully and playing with the orange streak in his hair.

"Hey, Shorty! Can I get ya anythin'?" He called out.

"Hi, Wocky. Long time, no see!" I smiled back as I approached the counter. He blushed slightly, noticing I'd remembered him. "I'll have 3 OG Crackers, please."

"Woah there, Shorty! 3? You sure you're G enough to handle 3 crackers?" He chortled, placing 3 crackers into a bag and handing it to me.

"They aren't all for me. 1 for me, 1 for Daddy, and 1 for Apollo." I laughed, taking the bag. I took out the money from my heart-shaped pouch and handed it to him.

"Ah, awright, then." He said, fiddling more vigorously with his hair, and blushing again. "Well, uh... Catch ya later then, Shorty!"

"Bye, Wocky." I waved, clutching the bag. I left, thinking carefully. Something was different about Wocky. He'd been blushing an awful lot - and Wocky wasn't the type to blush. So what exactly was up with him?

I didn't have time to ponder that thought, though, because - speak of the devil - Wocky was running after me, calling out my name. I turned around, and he stopped just in front of me, holding his knees and panting. He was holding something in his right hand.

"You... Forgot... This..." He said through his heavy breaths. He shoved something made of blue silk material into my face. I moved back slightly so I could see properly, and smiled gratefully when I saw he had chased me down to return the silk hat I'd left in the bakery.

"Thanks, Wocky! Sorry, I kinda just forgot I took it off in the first place..." I smiled, and gently punched the side of my head with my right hand. I took the hat from him and placed it on my head.

He had stopped panting by now, and he looked up at me, smiling. His face was red, but I wasn't sure if that was from running or something else.

"S'awright. No biggie, Shorty!"

"Hey, um... Wocky?" I decided to ask him about what was troubling me. "You've been blushing a lot today. Something wrong?" I tilted my head to look at his as he turned away from me, blushing deeper. Yet again.

"N-nothin'...! I'm fine, awright? Na' I gotta get back ta th' bakery. But take care of yo' self, Shorty." He played with the orange streak of hair again, smiling cheerfully but sweating slightly, before turning around and speeding off back to the Kitaki Bakery.

_That was weird_, I thought to myself, still worrying about Wocky. I headed back to the agency - and was greeted by another unexpected person.

"Guten Tag, Fräulein."

I could recognize that accent anywhere. After all, there weren't any other German-speakers in the area that I knew.

"Mr Gavin!" I smiled, swinging on the balls of my feet and bouncing slightly. He drew his motorbike to a halt, stopping right next to where I was walking.

He gave me a worried look. "You aren't walking home by yourself, are you, Fräulein? Even at this hour, it's not very wise. Where's Herr Forehead?"

"Oh, uh..." I blushed, scratching the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah. Polly had some paperwork he needed to get filed. It seems being a defense attorney isn't all about investigating and working in court."

"Well, you're in luck." He winked at me, gesturing something. "I don't usually do this, but since it's you. Hop on, I'll give you a ride to Dein Haus."

Doing as told, I jumped on behind him, holding onto his waist. For a second he seemed startled by this - although I wasn't sure. I couldn't see his face, after all.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure whether or not I enjoyed the adrenalin rush I got from riding on the motorbike. Feeling the wind blowing through my hair was nice (I'd take off my hat again so it didn't blow off), but I found myself clinging too tightly onto Mr Gavin than I probably needed to. Still, though, chatting made the journey slightly less scary.<p>

"So, was hast du been doing this morning?" He asked, trying to concentrate on both the conversation and steering.

"I headed off to the bakery to get some crackers for me, Daddy and Polly, and then I chatted for a bit with Wocky - he's been acting really odd lately, though. blushing all the time."

He chuckled, though it seemed sort of forced. "Sounds like der junge has a little crush."

"Wocky has a crush? Y-you don't mean on-?"

"You, Fräulein? But of course." His voice sounded muffled - sort of like he was gritting his teeth together. _What's up with everyone today?_ I thought to myself.

"What do you think about him?" He continued.

"It wouldn't work no matter what I thought of him. I'm not allowed to date until I'm 30..." I pouted, resting my head against his back sadly.

We didn't speak the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>German wordsphrases used...**

** Dein Haus - Your house**

** Was Hast Du...? - What have you...?**

** Der Junge - (The) Boy**


	3. Disapproval Phoenix's POV

3 Disapproval

** This time it's Nick's POV. Most of this story will be in Trucy or Klavier's, I just want to show the views of the characters near the start to see exactly what they feel and think as the story progresses in it's early stages. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll Never Be Your Mother's Favourite,<em>

_Your Daddy Can't Even Look Me In The Eye,_

_If I Was In Their Shoes,_

_I'd Be Doing The Same Thing,_

_Saying There Goes My Little Girl,_

_Walking With That Troublesome Guy."_

_-Bruno Mars_

_Keys?_ I rustled through my pocket, and felt something metallic. _Check_. _Hat?_ I felt the top of my head. _Check._ _Cell Phone?_ Once again, I shoved my hand into my pocket and felt around for it. _Check._

As I was about to leave for the Borscht Bowl Club, I heard Trucy's cheerful voice, muffled by the door. As I reached for the handle, it was followed by another voice.

The voice of a man.

Deciding against the door, I peered out of the keyhole, but I couldn't see anyone besides Trucy. Damn it, Nick, why are you being so overprotective of her? I was thinking, as I opened the door ever-so-slightly to hear their conversation.

"Say Guten Tag to your Vater, for me!" The man called out.

"Will do. See you around!" She - my innocent, lovely daughter - replied.

Noticing Trucy was about to turn to the door, I gently closed it, as the sound of a motorbike exhaust sped off. _Gavin?_

Moments later, I heard the knock on the door. I waited a few seconds, and then answered it.

"Trucy!" I gave her a fake-smile. I was, however, annoyed she'd actually gone to meet a guy - and not just a boy, but Klavier Gavin of all people. I couldn't allow her to date a man who was 9 years older than her! What was she thinking?

"Hey, Daddy! I've got the crackers!" She smiled back, bouncing up and down energetically. She handed me the bag. "Mr Gavin says hi, by the way."

_ How can she be so naive?_

"Oh? You bumped into him, did you? I thought I heard you talking to someone." I looked at her sternly - I couldn't help it. My fatherly instincts had kicked in.

"Sort of. He offered to give me a ride here on his motorbike." There was a pause, and then she continued. "And yeah, I took it."

"Motorbike, huh? Did you ever consider what I'd think of it?" I couldn't help but be strict with her. _There must be more to it. What is it she's hiding?_

She gulped, looking away from me. She looked sad, and disappointed with herself. "I-I'm so sorry, Daddy. I honestly didn't think of it as a big deal, but you don't have to worry so much about me. He didn't go all that fast at all."

I couldn't bear to keep pressing her like that. I let her off the hook - but I was planning on looking into it myself. I may not have had Maya's magatama anymore, but I knew when something was up.

"It's alright. Just remember to ask me next time, okay?" I faked a smile again, and she cheered up.

"Don't worry, I promise!" She replied joyfully, kissed me on the cheek and ran up to her room.

I then remembered, before I was side-tracked, that I was headed for the Bowl Club, and rushed out, hoping the boss wouldn't be too mad I was slightly late.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open. I was sat on the couch, watching the new Jammin' Ninja remake. I turned around, although I already knew who it was.<p>

"Hey, Apollo. Can I talk to you a second?"

He turned to face me. "Umm... sure. What's up, Mr Wright?"

"It's about your sister. Trucy, that is." I turned the TV off, patting the space beside me on the couch. "Come sit."

He did as he was told, and faced me. He looked worried. "What happened to her? Did someone do something to her?"

"That is what I want to talk to you about. You see, something happened. Well, at least I think it did." I took in a deep breath. "Between her and Gavin."

"K-Kristoph? B-but he's in... he's in jail..." He looked at me oddly. I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"Not Kristoph. Klavier. This morning, she makes a joke about meeting a guy at the People Park. In the afternoon, she arrives home on his motorbike. Doesn't it fit together?"

He patted me lightly on the back.

"Mr Wright. I understand that you're concerned for Trucy, but now you're just plain paranoid. Mr Gavin wouldn't do that, and you know it."

"If you're so sure, then prove it to me." I gave him my best cocky-lawyer smile. "Get the truth out of Klavier, and prove to me he didn't do anything to my little girl."

"F-fine! I will!" He threw me back a cocky smile.

* * *

><p>All I could think about all that night was the one thing Apollo was trying to prove. What if he really hadn't done anything but take her home? I would look completely paranoid - and I'd have to admit my defeat to Apollo.<p>

But something was definitely up. Whether it was to do with Gavin, or just something Trucy had told him - he knew something I didn't. and I was determined to find out what a daughter would want to hide from her Daddy.

While I was thinking this, as if on cue, Apollo entered, looking anything but downhearted. "Okay, Wright, looks like you lost. I talked to Mr Gavin - nothing went on. So you owe Trucy and Mr Gavin an apology." He smirked.

"I don't believe it, you're just being too gullible, Apollo. Something happened. I'll get it out of him myself, but he won't toy with my daughter."

I left the agency in a huff, determined to get Gavin to confess everything. Apollo looked shocked, and chased after me as I quickly paced towards the Prosecutor's Office.

"Hey, Mr Wright! Who said anything about toying?"

* * *

><p>"Gavin!" I shouted, as soon as we entered the building.<p>

A man with long blonde hair swept to the side appeared from one of the office doors.

"Mr Gavin ignore him, he's just pissed for some reason." Apollo was in tow, trying to hold me back.

"What exactly were you doing at around 11:30AM with my daughter? Well? Spit it out!"

"Calm down, Herr Wright! I didn't do anything to your daughter besides bring her back to Dein Haus for you, like a gentleman." Besides the serious atmosphere, he was actually _smiling_. He ran a hand through his bangs, and sighed. "Ach. How cruel of you, Herr Wright. To pick on me so easily when I was only being kind to the lovely Fräulein."

"Don't call her that, you filthy little-" I hissed through gritted teeth, but Apollo muffled my mouth with his hand.

"Mr Wright!" He whispered. "Calm! Think rationally!"

"Not until I find out what happened on that motorbike!" I growled, ready to strike Gavin if it wasn't for Apollo holding me back.

"Listen, Herr Wright. Much as you want to believe something went on on that bike - though I don't understand why - nothing did. I asked her if she needed a ride, she said ja and hopped on-"

I interrupted him, not caring much for his vague story of the events.

"Did she... you know... wrap her arms around your waist?" I asked, starting off in a snarl and then hesitating.

"Well did you expect her to wave her arms around and get herself killed?" He replied cockily.

I couldn't think of anything to say that would retaliate to his statement.

"Fine. But if I hear of anything else-"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Mr Wright. Let's get you home..." Apollo told me in a gentle, calming voice, acting like I was an elderly man and he was my carer.

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Polly? Where have you guys been?"<p>

Trucy had to answer the door for us that night - We seemed to have forgotten to bring keys - Apollo had put his on the window ledge after entering, and I had left mine in my hoodie, which I wasn't wearing when we left the house.

"Nowhere you need to worry about. Do Daddy a favor and get him a cup of joe, will you?" I asked, although not all that kindly. However, she did as told, and returned 5 minutes later with 2 cups of coffee - one for me and one for Apollo.

"What have you been doing upstairs all this time, Trucy?" Apollo asked her, as he gratefully took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, j-just practicing some new tricks. And finishing my biology homework." She smiled nervously, before rushing back upstairs again.

"What is that girl up to? She's so strange..." I heard Apollo mutter to himself.

"Oh? She practices 24/7, especially as of recent. You're worry too much - relax a little, Apollo." He lectured me calmly.

"Like you're one to talk!"

* * *

><p>"Trucy? Are you awake?" I whispered through a small opening in her bedroom door.<p>

No reply. I checked my watch - 11:45PM. _She must be sound asleep by now._ I walked in, trying not to wake her. I looked at her small face - so innocent, so kind. I couldn't believe she had disobeyed me. It was Gavin. He reminded me of Larry Butz, an old friend I used to have - flirting with every girl he sees, regardless of the consequences.

I kneeled next to her bed, sighing. I loved her, I really did. Like a paternal father, not an adoptive one. When I thought all was lost, she brought hope back into my life. I wished I could just repay her in some way.

A flicker of light caught my eye from her bedside table. A quiet beeping sounded. I turned to look at the table, and noticed Trucy's cell phone. _She must have left it on by mistake_, I thought to myself, picking it up to turn it off.

And that was when I saw it.

'1 New Message From Wocky Kitaki'.

_ Wocky? No. Please Trucy. Please, don't be serious._

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope this isn't cliched. I used this idea over others I had for the simple fact I hadn't seen a plot like this anywhere with Ace Attorney fanfictions. I know, the love-triangle thing is a total cliche, but hopefully you'll stick with me? ;)<strong>


	4. Keepin It OG! Apollo and Trucy's POV

4 Keepin' It OG!

**Back to Trucy's POV (with Apollo's in **_italics, _**his thoughts in **normal**). Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Mad, Really Bad,<em>

_But Don't Tell My Mum And Dad,_

_Pucker Up, Kiss My Butt,_

_Cause I'm Bloody Fuckin' Nuts."_

_-The Midnight Beast_

I had decided to go for a walk in the People Park. Daddy had been suspicious, of course - much too, actually. He kept asking if I was planning on meeting anybody there. I kept answering that no, I was just off for a walk by myself.

I don't get it. What was so suspicious about that?

My train of thought halted as I saw a familiar streak of orange coming from behind one of the nearby trees. I giggled, and bounded over to it, smiling.

"Hi, Wocky! Who're you hiding from?"

"O-oh, yo, Shorty! I, um, don't really know..." He blushed, sweating a little. "anyways, 'sup?"

"Nothing. Those OG Crackers were really nice, by the way."

"Glad you like 'em." He cracked a smile, bigger than any I'd seen him wear before. "Tell ya what, Shorty. Whenever ya visit th' bakery, ya can have all the OG crackers ya want, free of charge."

"Really?" I bounced joyfully. They _did_ taste amazing. "Can we go now?"

He laughed, and held out a hand. I took it gladly. "Just 'cause it's you. But don't expect a G ta be this nice all the time, awright?"

I giggled as we walked towards the bakery, holding on to his toasty-warm hand.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight - you want me to go and spy on Trucy?" I asked Mr Wright, looking at him as if he were a complete mental case. Today, at least, he was acting like one.<p>

_ "It's not spying, exactly... Just watching over her for a worried father's sake." He tried to justify it a little, but it didn't work._

_ "They're pretty much the same thing, Mr Wright..." My shoulders sank, wondering how a man, who'd once been one of the greatest - possibly the greatest - defense attorney of all time, could be this idiotic._

_ "Apollo, aren't you curious? Don't you want to know which brat is fooling around with your sister? Don't you just want to punch the kid?"_

_ It was true that if someone was fooling around with Trucy, I would most certainly punch him. No, I would break his face. Trucy was innocent and naive - the perfect bait for that kind of thing. But I honestly didn't think anyone was fooling around with her._

_ "What if it was Wocky Kitaki? You wouldn't want your sister dating a delinquent, now, would you?" He continued on, while I tried to think rationally about all of this._

_ "W-wocky...? Do you know something?" I looked at him curiously. Surely Trucy knew better than that? Even hanging out with someone like him was bad news. And dangerous, on top of that. What if the Rivales found out?_

_ "As a matter of fact, I do. I went to say good night to Trucy when I found her cell phone - and on it were some texts between her and Wocky." He smiled smugly._

_ "You didn't check her phone, did you?"_

_ "Okay, so I didn't actually read the messages, but I did see a little notice pop up on the screen that read '1 New Message From Wocky Kitaki'."_

_ "First Mr Gavin, now Wocky - you're really losing it, Wright." I laughed at him._

_ "I don't care! Go, now!"_

_ Of course, I honestly wasn't expecting to find anything out that Wright would take any especial notice of. I mean, I didn't think Trucy would lie, or do anything that would anger and depress him. So what I saw when I entered the People Park shocked me, to say the least. The moment I saw Trucy, I quickly hid behind one of the trash cans. I couldn't see who she was talking to - they were hidden behind a tree. I didn't really think much of it, though - she was allowed to have friends, after all, and meeting one in the park was no big deal._

_ Until the mystery person held out a hand, and the two of them walked, hand in hand, right past me, laughing about something._

_ Wocky Kitaki. I had stupidly ignored Mr Wright's attempts to make me aware of the situation we had before us, on account of thinking he was nuts, and also that Trucy's mental age was around 5. But he really was right to be skeptical - and certainly worried, if any of the Kitaki's were involved._

_ I stood up and followed them, only 7 feet behind, trying to act as nonchalant as I could._

* * *

><p>"So, did ya get my text?" He asked me, as we walked along side each other.<p>

"Which one?" I asked, pulling out my phone to check. I looked through my inbox, and found one that hadn't been read. _That's odd,_ I thought to myself. _Why didn't a notice pop up?_ I clicked on it, and read it carefully. It said:

I like ur style, Shorty. I've never met a shorty so carefree, ur definitely 1 of a kind, I'll give ya that. So, hows about we make this official? Tell ur pops about it and all. Ya dig? -Wocky ^;)

"You really think it's a good idea to tell him?" I asked, nervous. Daddy was incredibly defensive over me - but he couldn't protect me from everything for my whole life. _I have to grow up at some point - so why not now?_

"Well, I don't see no problem wit' it..." He shrugged carelessly. He probably didn't understand Daddy's ways of thinking, either. "But tha's up ta you, awright, shorty?"

I nodded. An awkward silence lingered in the air for a moment, swiftly broken by Wocky.

"Now let's go get Crackers, awright?"

I smiled at him, and we walked off together. As I turned to him, I saw a familiar flicker of red coming from somewhere behind us. Turning around, however, there was nothing there. "That's odd. I thought I just saw..." I muttered to myself. Wocky turned to look at me, curiosity filling his cute, brown eyes. _No, that can't be right. He's working back at the agency._ I shook my head and turned back to Wocky, smiling nervously. "Never mind."

* * *

><p>Phew. That was a close one,<em> I thought as I stood back up from behind the trash can I'd just jumped behind. It seemed that I was jumping behind bins a lot, so I quickly checked my stench to make sure I didn't smell of garbage. It wasn't too bad, thankfully, but I was going to have to take another shower when I got back to the agency. Checking that the coast was clear, I popped back up from the bin and continued to follow them, just as Wocky put his arm around Trucy's shoulders and pulled her closer.<em>

_ "Get of my sister, you brat." I mumbled through gritted teeth, but I didn't dare shout it to him. For one, Trucy would kill me for spying on her and ruining her date, and for another, despite what Little Plum had said about him, he could most likely throw a better punch than I._

_ As they turned into the Kitaki Bakery, I decided to play it safe and leave them to it. Walking in with them, or getting caught snooping around the windows of that place wasn't the best idea. So I kept walking, planning to tell Mr Wright everything I'd seen. When I arrived at the agency, however, my thoughts on it had changed._

If I tell Mr Wright, not only will Trucy hate me, but she'll be lectured for not telling him first, and Wocky will shout at me for 'messin' wit' his shorty'.

_So I decided to lie to Mr Wright. It was for the best. However I did plan on trying to get Trucy to tell him. At least then he couldn't shout at me for doing nothing about it._

* * *

><p>"Dang, Shorty, ya sure can clean off a plate." Wocky teased as I collected the crumbs together before spooning them all up. I paused, smiled at him and punched the side of my hat lightly, before returning to finish off the remnants.<p>

"Thanks for bringing me here." I took out a few dollars from my pouch and handed them to him. "Take it. I feel bad about having free food here when it's funding your operation. You living is more important than free stuff, okay?"

Wocky reluctantly took the money, blushing madder than ever. "T-thanks, Shorty. Now let's get ya home before your pops worries, awright?"


	5. Daddy Don't Be Mad Trucy's POV

5 Daddy Don't Be Mad

** This might seem like a Wocky x Trucy fiction, but bear with me, I have it all worked out. Trucy's POV again. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"Found Myself Running Back To Him In A Rush,<em>

_Started Missing,_

_Everything About Him, Daddy,_

_I Should Of Listened,_

_When You Said Baby Girl I Think You Should End This,_

_'Cause I Was Tired Of Keeping Him Myself."_

_-Auburn_

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey, Trucy? Can we talk for a second?"

I dropped the magic trick props I was practicing with, and answered the door to see Apollo stood there, looking as though he had something really important he had to get off his chest.

"Sure. What is it?" I smiled at him cheerfully, but really I was confused. He looked really serious. Had something bad happened?

He lowered his voice to a whisper, so that only he and I could hear. "I was out running some errands for Mr Wright the other day, and I saw you holding hands with that Wocky guy. What was that all about?"

My face turned pink, as I hesitated to think of something to say. I eventually gave up and sighed. "Promise you won't tell Daddy?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"As long as you promise to tell him at some point." He looked me straight in the eyes, a serious look in his face. I sighed again.

"Awri- I mean, alright. At a better time, though."

"How long's that been going on for, anyway?" He asked me curiously. I fiddled with my cape. _Why did he have to ask so many questions?_

"Since the day I went to go get some muffins from the Kitaki Bakery. He slipped his number into my hat when I left it behind. I texted him, we started talking, and he told me to meet him in the park. But please don't tell Daddy I snook out!" I thought this would suffice, but still he had more questions.

"I won't. _If_ you keep answering my questions. How long have you been interested in him?"

"Since the case we defended him in. He gave me my first nickname in a long time. But Alita Tiala was with him then..." My face turned sad, remembering how Wocky had to come to terms with the fact that Alita didn't really love him.

"I thought you liked Mr Gavin back then? You know, when you called him a prince?"

I laughed. "Come on, Polly. Considering he's 9 years older than me, there's no way that would ever happen. Besides, I'm probably more of a fangirl, really. Wocky's interested in me, too."

"So, Trucy." He smiled at me arrogantly, and I instantly got a bad feeling in my stomach. What was he about to say next? "You can tell your brother all of this, but not your father? That's a little odd, isn't it?"

"Hmph. What do you expect, Polly? You'd tell Daddy if I didn't answer all your questions."

"I could tell Mr Wright anyway." His smile grew wider, and more malicious.

"You wouldn't!" I half-shrieked. Why couldn't I have just made up some excuse instead of telling him all of this?

He started laughing. I looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm teasing. But you have to tell Mr Wright, before he founds out himself and kills Wocky, okay?" I nodded, but it felt like I had a heavy weight in my stomach. I didn't doubt that. Daddy might kill Wocky even if I did tell him, though - and he only a short time left, too. I wanted to help him save money for his operation, or at least make his last memories the best. I took a deep breath and whispered as quietly as I could. "Please leave, Polly." For a moment I thought he didn't hear me, but he sighed too, patted me lightly on the back and left.

_Do I have to tell Daddy everything? Couldn't I keep a tiny little secret from him just this once? _I sighed. It was no use trying to persuade myself. I told Daddy everything - and to be truthful, keeping a secret from him was killing me. I took another deep breath, and headed downstairs. With each step I took, the weight in my stomach grew heavier and heavier, and by the time I made it to Daddy I felt sick with nerves.

"D-Daddy? Can we talk? I have to tell you something, but first you have to promise you won't be mad at me."

He looked at me, an odd expression plastered onto his face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you see... I've been... You know that-? No, that's not right..." I tried to muster up the strength to come out and say it, but my tongue twisted up and I couldn't get the words out. He smiled at me comfortingly then, and - although his _real_ feelings weren't quite so positive - he nodded to me.

"I promise I won't get angry, no matter what." He bit his tongue after the last part, and gulped with unease. "Will you tell me now?"

"You know that Wocky Kitaki guy? From the mob ga- I mean, bakery?" He looked at me less reassuringly then, but he still tried to keep a smile as I continued, "He and I are... We're kind of..." The unease in his face built up, and I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Friends. Are you okay with that, Daddy?"

He exhaled with relief. "Well, I can't say I'm too fond of you being friends with that delinquent, but in retrospect it's better than what I thought you were going to say. So I guess I'm okay with it."

I gave him a false smile, and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thanks, Daddy! I knew you'd understand!" Before hopping back upstairs a little too forcefully.

As I reached the top steps, I noticed a man clad in a red suit stood on the landing, raising an eyebrow at me. "Friends? Really, Trucy?"

"I'm sorry!" I moaned. "I couldn't do it. It would break his heart!"

"And if you don't tell him he'll break Wocky's face!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face the stairs. He pushed me gently, ushering for me to go back down. I glared at him as I made my way back downstairs.

As I entered the living room Daddy was sitting in, I inhaled heavily, before half-shouting to him. "He's my boyfriend."

Daddy turned to me, his once soft blue eyes filled with fury. I thought he was about to shout, but he didn't. He merely walked up to me and hugged me. "Okay."

That was all he said, but it was all I needed.

* * *

><p>"Wocky!" I called across People Park, waving madly. He saw me and waved back, as I ran over to him and hugged him around the waist. Many people stared - some even whispered about the 'Innocent girl being taken by the Mob heir' - but we didn't pay any attention.<p>

"You seem perky today, fo' sure. How ya doin', Shorty?"

I pulled away from him, smiling broadly. "Great! I told Daddy, and guess what? He said okay!" I shrieked joyfully, bouncing up and down.

"Tha's awesome! Hows about we celebrate fo' our newly-accepted love?" He winked at me, and I suddenly became anxious, freezing stiff.

"W-well, I'm not really old enough for that kind of thing, if that's what you mean..." I murmured, afraid he would get angry and shout at me. People were watching us already, wondering when a fight would start.

"Nah, not like that! Age appropriate stuff, don't worry. I'll give ya time to get ready, and I'll come pick ya up at 7PM sharp, awright?" He winked, and before I could object he was towing me home. Before we'd even done anything. When we arrived, he smirked, and told me, "Ya might wanna practice up on your dancin', too. I've got some killer tunes we can dance to."


	6. Dance Lessons Klavier and Trucy's POV

6 Dance Lessons

** Klavier's POV, and then some of Trucy's. I changed a few of the words in the lyrics to fit the scene at hand. I hope you guys don't mind? Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"He Don't Suspect A Thing,<em>

_I Wish He'd Get A Clue,_

_I'm Not Gonna Teach Her_

_How To Dance With You."_

_-Black Kids_

"Percy... Please don't tell me this is what I think it is..." I picked up the deflated-balloon-like object that had been found in my spare bedroom. Thankfully it hadn't seemed to have been used, though it did feel sort of sticky.

"I-it's my girlfriend! She likes the taste of them!" He argued, and I shook my head at him.

"That's just disgusting..."

Our argument was swiftly broken up, however, as only moments later there was a soft knock at the door.

"I'll deal with this later." I glared at him, flinging the plastic thing in his face as I answered the door. Much to my surprise, it was das mädchen I hadn't stopped thinking about until I had to deal with Percy's _things_. I smiled, gesturing her inside, as I took in her new look.

Percy peeped his head round the door and wolf-whistled. "Wow! If you were a few years older-"

"Halt dein Mund!" I snapped at him. "Don't you have something to be doing, Percy? Like maybe helping the Precinct Detectives sort out the Records Room like it's your duty to do?"

He laughed. "Alright, I get it, Gavin. I'll be leaving. However I would like an introduction with the lovely lady at some poin-" He winked at her.

"Leave, Percy." I glared at him.

He brushed passed Trucy gently as he exited through the door, and I shut it tightly behind him. Turning back to Trucy, I properly took in her outfit. She looked stunning. Her flowing brown hair was now pulled back into a messy updo, her magician's costume replaced by a baby-blue knee-length tiered dress, with a beautiful white satin bow on the front. I wondered how Herr Wright had let her out of the house dressed like that, until I realized she was also wearing thick white tights.

"So... What is it a young Fräulein like you is doing here at this hour, dressed in such attire? Why are you not at home eating dinner with your family?"

"W-well, I'm going over to the Kitaki Mansion later, and I need some prepping. You see, I can't dance." She replied in a flustered tone. Her face had gone bright pink.

"The Kitaki's?" I frowned. What had happened since I had seen her last?

"Yeah, you see... Well, me and Wocky are dating. Daddy accepted yesterday, so now we're celebrating!" She smiled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. I clenched my jaw. I had to hold back my jealousy.

"And so visiting me is relevant to this?" I asked, holding back my anger and instead looking rather confused.

She exhaled heavily. "He told me I needed to know how to dance, but I'm a magician! I kind of have two left feet."

I smiled, bending my hips back slightly. "Then you've come to the right Herr, ja?"

She grinned vastly back at me. "So you'll help me? Thanks, Mr Gavin!"

I led her into the living room. I turned to her, as she took in the snow-white leather couches and black faux-fur carpeting, her eyes growing wider as she went along. I chuckled. "So, Fraulein, care to pick a song? The CDs and stereo are over there." I pointed to a stack of cases, being supported by a set of silver shelves. The stereo was on the top of the shelves.

She hopped over to them, much like a blue bunny, and skimmed through them all. "Most of these are Gavinners songs." She commented, looking at me. Her face wore a puzzled expression. I simply smiled back.

"Ja, but of course. What's wrong with supporting your own band?"

She giggled, and continued to flick through each case. She came back over to me, blushing, and handed me my copy of The Gavinners' cover of 'Don't You Want Me Baby'. "I hope you don't mind me choosing this one. Don't take it the wrong way or anything, it's just I really love this song, and I liked the way you guys performed it."

I had to admit I myself got flustered by her song choice, but I tried not to show it as I inserted the disc into the stereo. As it began to spin, I held out my hand towards Trucy and she took it, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Hold onto my shoulders, and follow my lead." I instructed her, as I gently grabbed her waist. The music started playing fast, but we started dancing slowly. At first it was because I wanted to take it slow and speed up as she got better at it.

But then I got caught up in her eyes. Blue pools dazzling like water in the moonlight. She raised an eyebrow at me, looking very worried. "Mr Gavin? Are you okay?" I didn't pay attention to her, however.

"M-Mr Gavin?" She looked me straight back into my eyes, and her face softened into a neutral expression. I didn't keep track of how long we were standing there, until she calmly broke the silence with a whisper.

"I should go." She removed herself from my grip, and I quickly looked away from her eyes. She waved as she left, blushing the same bright red of roses. "T-thanks for helping me with that, though!"

And with a slam of the door, she was gone. I fell back onto the couch behind me, exhaling with frustration. I had to learn to act natural, even around Trucy. And the famous Klavier Gavin getting nervous? That wasn't like me. That wasn't like me at all.

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<em>

I sat in the living room, nervously pulling at the hem of my dress.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He was late. Not even fashionably late (or 'G late', as he may have put it).

Something was wrong. He was nearly 20 minutes late.

Daddy sat next to me, anger growing in his eyes as each minute past. I patted him lightly on the fore of his leg, faking a smile. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

He smiled back at me, but I could tell it was only a facade. "I know. Don't you worry, either."

"I won't."

The thing was, however, that we were both more worried than anything else.

So the shock we got when the phone rang made us both jump. We were pretty on edge, waiting for the knock on the door. "Ah, I'll go get the phone..." He murmured to himself as he got up and answered it. "Hello?... Yes, this would be Mr Wright... Really?... That's a shame. I'll tell her... Oh? Alright then... I'll pass you over now."

He walked in, and shoved the phone a little too forcefully in my face as he sat back down on the couch. I took it and placed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Yo, Shorty! Wazzup?" Speak of the devil - it was Wocky.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you. What's taking you so long? Traffic or something?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, just somethin' came up at the bakery an' I gotta help out. But we can reschedule?" His tone sounded nervous but hopeful. Nothing like I'd heard it before. But he also didn't seem disappointed about having to rearrange the date - that made my heart sink, although I tried my best not to show it in front of Daddy. He was good at perceiving my thoughts, even without any sort of power. I didn't want to make it even easier for him.

"Sure. How about next Saturday you come round here and meet Daddy?" I replied a little too cheerfully in my attempts to not get too upset. I _had_ told him his life was more important than free stuff, so that could count for dates too, I guessed.

"'Course! And let's continue our little mornin' park meetings too, awright?"

I giggled. "Sure. See you tomorrow!"

And then he hung up.

"He's not coming." I whispered. I stared forward, my mind completely detached from what was happening. I quickly snapped out of it, turning to Daddy and smiling. "But it's okay! It's just a work thing, and that money's going to his operation to help him live longer, so it's all good, right?"

I hopped from the couch, and made my way over to the door when I heard Daddy call my name. I turned around, and he just whispered one little sentence. One sentence that made me realize he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Don't pretend to be okay."

I nodded, not really listening, before running up to my room. When I got there, I flopped face forward onto my bed and cried into my pillow.

There was so much more to it than the 'bakery'. I had a habit of being able to tell this sort of thing.


	7. Mishaps Trucy and Klavier's POV

7 Mishaps

**Trucy and Klavier's POVs. Enjoy! ^^**

_ "I'm So In Love,_

_But I Found Your Lies,_

_Tell Me I'm Having_

_Just A Bad Dream Tonight."_

_-Kesha_

"'Sup, Shorty! How goes it?"

"Wocky!" My grin was cheerful, as I waved and hopped over to him. It was also false. Of course, the theory I had was just a superstition; I'd decided not to think about it until it was proven true.

"I'm more worried about you, actually. What was wrong with the bakery yesterday?" I tilted my head in confusion as I asked him, trying to pry the true answer out of him to the best of my ability, or at least get some kind of reaction. Even a nervous twitch could serve to prove me correct.

"Oh, that? I kinda got into an argument wit' my pops. He made me work late to make up for being 'disrespectful'."

I shook off the feeling that there was something in that statement I had missed. There wasn't a twitch or anything. So it had to be just my imagination, right?

"That's too bad. But try not to get into any more arguments with him, okay? I'm really looking forward to this Saturday!" I linked my arm around his, and we started walking around the park. As I turned to him, I noticed he looked lost in some daydream. His lips moved to form the word I'd least expected. "Angel".

He didn't say it aloud though. I couldn't really be so sure he'd said it, so once again I shook it off. _Just my imagination..._

* * *

><p>"Klavier! Percy! Octavian!" the squealing fangirls cheered our names, over and over, waiting for an encore. Like every other concert, there were always those who wanted more songs.<p>

"Alright, alright, Fräuleins. We're going to sing a cover version of a song I'm sure you'll all have heard of before. Achtung, those of you live and watching from dein Haus!"

The crowd shrieked again, as we started to play a song I hoped no one would realize was dedicated to someone; A special Fräulein. We only started from the chorus, but the fans were too overjoyed by another song to care. They were always like this.

"_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that?~_"

A few fans started to scream things like, "She's right here!" or "Choose me instead, Gavin! I'll love you!" I chuckled, and continued to sing. If only it was that easy to forget about her.

As we drew to the outro, however, I suppose I must have got lost in my thoughts. Some of the fans started too look puzzled, some even started to mutter, "Did he get the lyrics wrong or something?"

Ignoring all the comments as the song drew to a close, we all shouted through our microphones, "Good night, California!"

As soon as I was backstage, Percy grabbed me by the shoulder. "What's wrong with you, Gavin? Everyone knows that song, even now! How could you mess up a lyric that's in the damn title?"

"What?" I looked at him, lost for words. What had I said? It was true I sort of zoned out during the song, but I was pretty sure I didn't go and forget the words to such an obvious song.

He pulled me towards the audio mixer, and fiddled with it so my part was louder. "I sound awesome." I muttered to myself, and Percy hit me gently.

"That's not what you're supposed to be picking up from this, Gavin! Keep listening."

As the song entered the outro, I listened more carefully to the lyrics I was singing. This was where I had zoned out.

"_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. I want Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that? Like Wocky's girl-_"

Percy stopped the audio mixer. "See there? You said 'Wocky' not 'Jessie'. And as your fellow band member and brother from another mother, I'd like to know who this Wocky guy is, and why his girlfriend is so interesting." He sniggered then.

"T-this is broadcast all across the world..." I muttered, eyes filled with worry.

"Well, yeah, pretty much, why do you-"

I wasn't paying attention, as I continued to mumble to myself. "Oh, nein. Bitte, Herr Wright... don't be watching this..."

I ran out of the coliseum, swung one leg around the other side of my hog and zoomed off, as fast as the poor mädchen would take me. I had to make sure he didn't watch this. I just had to.

* * *

><p>"Gavin?"<p>

Wright looked at me, confusion spread across his face like butter on bread. He didn't seem angry at me, but I didn't want to be too presumptuous. I needed to be thorough about this. My life was pretty much on the line here.

"H-have you watched the p-performance on d-das Fernsehen?" I stuttered, unable to look him in the eyes as I proceeded. Sweat was dripping down my face, though I tried my best to hold it back.

"Was that tonight?" He fake-gasped. "Trucy must have recorded it, she's out with Wocky. But I guess now you're here..." He smiled straight at me, although in a very menacing way. "Maybe we should watch it together?"

"Oh, nein danke, Herr Wright. I must be getting back..."

"But you've only just arrived!" He ushered me in, and had slammed the door behind me before I could object.

We sat on the couch and he flicked through the recorded shows - many of which were installments of the Samurai series or the new Jammin' Ninja remake - before coming to one named 'The Gavinners - Arrested For Heart Theft Tour - Live in LA'. When he turned it on, he sighed. "There are so many songs, though. How about we just skip to the encore?"

My throat went dry and I could no longer speak a word. Sweat rushed through my pores as I realized he had seen it - and I wasn't going to get off the hook anytime soon.

"Ah. Jessie's Girl. It's a great song you know... Oh, but what's this?" He flicked foward to the outro.

_"Where can I find a woman like that? Like Wocky's Girl..."_

I cringed, screwing up my eyes. I didn't want to watch him angry.

"If I'm not mistaken, Gavin..." He hissed, his teeth clenched tightly. "Wocky's girlfriend is _my daughter_. Care to explain yourself?"

He looked pissed. Really, really pissed.

"Hören, Herr Wright. I understand you're angry, but please calm down. I know I can never act on these feelings, and, it's taken me a while, but..." I took a deep breath, ready to tell him possibly the biggest lie of my life. "I've finally come to terms with and accepted that."

He smiled cruelly. "Prove it. Wocky's coming over this Saturday. Care to join us?"

**German Words Used;**

**Bitte - Please  
>Fernsehen - TV<br>Hören - Listen  
>Mädchen - Girl<strong>


	8. What You Don't Know Wocky and Trucys POV

8 What You Don't Know

** Wocky's POV (and then Trucy's), for once. I'm not typing like him other than in his thoughts and what he says though, it's too irritating. By the way, "Awways" means "always" in Wocky-speak. Like "Awright". ;)**

** Anyway, enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret,<em>

_Don't Tell Anyone, Or You'll Be Just Another Regret."_

_-All American Rejects _

"So you're actually going on this little "date" on Saturday, huh? I honestly thought you might do better, after what's happened."

"Hey! The Shorty's awright, an' you ain't no better. Look which of ya's in jail."

Alita snorted. "And look which little mob heir's in love with a girl while he's visiting his ex in jail every other day."

I sighed, folding my arms on the glass and resting my head on them in anger. She had a point - I even blew Trucy off just to visit this woman. But what for? She was cruel; she'd only wanted to marry me for my inheritance; and she was a murderer.

So why was I visiting her in the Detention Center right now, when I was supposed to be meeting Trucy at the People Park?

She must have noticed I was agitated, because she smirked. "There's a girl out there who is actually interested in you. Spending time with one who, if you decide to date after she's let out of prison, will only want your money is just a silly move. As Alita, I'm more than happy to take your money, but as a woman, I advise against breaking such a young girl's heart."

I looked straight into her eyes, dumb-struck. Was she seriously telling me to go after Trucy? I gave her a soft smile. "I knew ya weren't totally evil."

"I have my moments. I'm still far from an angel, though, so don't get your hopes up."

I started walking out of the Detention Center, but before I reached the door, I turned back.

"Ya still my angel. Awways."

And with that, I left.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been, Wocky?" I heard a familiar chirp as I stepped into the park. I turned, and smiled as my favourite magician made her way over to me, bouncing, with a look of curiosity on her face. "I thought you'd ditched me again."<p>

I laughed uncomfortably, trying to act natural. "My pops held me up. Something 'bout takin' a course at Ivy U., fo' the future." I fiddled with my orange 'tail'.

"Oh... Well, I think you should. Of course, there's always the bakery and our agency for jobs, but don't you want a big-earning one to really make Mr Kitaki proud?"

I looked straight into her sky-blue eyes. "W-well..." I began, hesitantly. I _did_ have a reason to make a lot of money (and fast, too), but it wasn't to please my pops. "I'll think it over, awright? Anyway, they're takin' boats up the river today. Wanna go hop on one?"

She nodded energetically, grabbing my hand and letting me lead the way to the river bank, where a small stall stood. There were little pedal boats, lined along the length of the river, and a peculiar old man in a pink sweater and an orange beanie was helping people into them.

"'Yo. We'd like 1 of those pedal boats, awright, Bizzoy? An' be quick 'bout it, I'ma Kitaki." I snapped at him. Even if I still liked Alita, I still cared about the Shorty and our date, too.

"Hey, Wocky, I'll take this, okay?" She smiled nervously at me, before turning to the old man. "I'm sorry, ignore him. We'd like a pedal boat, _please_." She turned her head to look up at me, emphasizing the 'please' for my sake and giggling.

The old man's gaze shifted warily between the two of us, but when I dug into my pockets and pulled out the money he became distracted. "O-oh, right, yes. Right this way, both of you."

He led us over to the boats, and the two of us hopped in to the seats. He untied the rope, and I placed my feet over the pedals, ready to start up the boat as soon as possible.

It was hard at first - I'd never been on a pedal boat before, and they do take some pushing - but I soon got the hang of it. It was actually the most fun date I've had since...

Well, since ever. I soon forgot everything that had been troubling me - Alita, money, actually considering Ivy University... It all drifted away like snow.

Leaving me laughing with the most fun Shorty in the world.

"Ya know, spendin' time wit' ya is so much fun. Really makes me forget 'bout e'rything, ya dig? Like I said, you'll awways be my angel, Al-."

I stopped dead.

"L-like you said?" I heard Trucy stutter. Her face looked washed out; completely pale. I hadn't been careful enough. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Is that where you were when you had to cancel on me? W-with her?"

"Nah, 'course not, Shorty!" I stopped pedaling, and looked her straight in the eyes. She didn't return my gaze, but I still put my arms around her, trying to reassure her I hadn't gone to see Alita. After today, I don't think I ever wanted to see her again.

Trucy pulled away, snapping back into reality. "Get off me!"

"Hey, Shorty, don' be like this! Listen, the las' time I went t' see her was t' end things. Ya know I'd never do somethin' like that t' ya!"

"That's a lie and we both know it." Her eyes were filled with tears, as she tried to hold them all back. I'd never seen her cry before. She was usually so strong-willed.

That made me feel like even more of a jerk.

"And that robbery that happened at the Kitaki mansion-" She shoved a newspaper that had been stashed in her heart-shaped pouch into my face- "That was you, too, wasn't it? You're trying to break her out of jail."

The article she had shown me was about a recent robbery of $6000. It wasn't enough for fake IDs and records by a long shot, but it's all I could find in the safe. I'd even dug out of my operation fund a little bit - there was a quote from my pops saying, "I cannot believe how heartless this person is. Once I find them, you can be sure I won't be nice baker Winfred Kitaki."

"How did ya-?"

She cut me short. "So it's true? I don't care, we're pedaling back and I'm going home."

She grabbed the directions lever and began to turn it, determined to get home. After much struggle - as I was reluctant to let her leave like this - we made it back to shore, and as soon as she was back on the bank she stormed away from me. I tried chasing after her, but she made it back to the Wright house faster than me.

But I wasn't going to leave it like that. No way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Truce!" I heard Wocky shouting as I slammed the door. It would have been in his face, but he couldn't exactly keep up.<p>

Daddy wasn't in, thank goodness. I didn't want him to get angry at Wocky for anything. This was just a quarrel - he'd tell me it was too hard getting over Alita, but that he was really trying his best, and he never went to see her. He had taken the money so he could get a real explanation, away from the eyes of the police. That's what I wanted to believe. So badly it hurt. Not as much as the fact he might not love me, but I didn't want to think about that fact for now.

I stormed upstairs, fighting back the tears, as I heard him bashing on the door. "Truce! Open up! C'mon, le's talk it over! Don' do this t' me, Shorty!"

I walked over to the window in my room and shouted down to him from it. "Because you've never understood me! Ever! And you think it won't hurt that none of the relationships I've seen in my life have worked out, and that I can just forgive you like you weren't trying to even make a difference to that!"

"Wha?" He shouted back, looking disappointed with himself. "I had no idea... But I promise you, I will make that different!"

"Then go prove it with Alita, because it's over between us." I shut the window with as much strength as I could, making the magic mirror on my wall shake violently. But it didn't seem he was giving up.

About 20 minutes later, I heard a knock on my window. Looking over at it, I saw Wocky's face peering in.

He'd climbed up using the ladder (or was it a step-ladder?) Daddy had left leaning on the side of the house, for the window cleaner. I opened the window beside him (not wanting to whack him and cause him to fall), and looked at him like he was mental.

"We gonna talk 'bout this, Truce. Whether we wan' ta or not, awright?"

**How do you guys like the new development? :D Klavier's punishment will be coming soon - don't worry! Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm very grateful for the reviews you've given me, too. Stay tuned? ;)**


	9. Clinging Trucy And Klavier's POV

9 Clinging

**More of Trucy and Klavier's POVs. Thank you for the kind reviews. Enjoy, my lovelies! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"You Think That You Know Me,<em>

_That's Why I'm Leaving You Lonely,_

_Baby You Don't Know A Thing About Me,_

_You Don't Know A Thing About Me."_

_-Kelly Clarkson_

I helped him climb in through the window. I wasn't up for talking about the situation, but I knew if I left him there he'd injure himself trying to open the window on his own. Once he was inside the room, he looked straight into my dewey eyes. I had been crying only a little, but my eyes still looked sad; lost within a shallow river of tears, almost. He caressed my cheek, wiping a stray tear out of my eyes.

"Now, le's talk this out." He took a deep breath, and continued. "I'ma confess. I was goin' ta get Alita outta jail, an' give her the money to stay outta harms way, but it wasn' outta love, awright? You're my Shorty. Awways."

"H-how am I supposed to believe that?" I pushed his hand away from my face. "And more importantly, why are you helping her after what she did to you?"

He took in a deep breath. "I can' stand livin' in the same town as 'er, awright? Ya don' know what it's like, Shorty. I thought if I could get rid of 'er, I'd be free ta forget." Then he looked me straight between the eyes. His penetrating gaze was impossible to escape. "But now, I don' need ta forget like that. I have_ you_, Truce."

My heart fluttered at that. But how exactly was I meant to believe everything he was telling me? For all I know he could be stringing me along. I couldn't sense anything odd; but what did I know? I didn't have a bracelet like Polly.

"Listen, Truce. It's Friday t'day, so can we jus' focus on all this after t'morrow? Please, Shorty?" He begged. I sighed, not really having much choice.

"Fine. But we're talking about this properly on Sunday, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't want Daddy to suspect anything - better to pretend I was okay rather than get Daddy angry.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs, legs wobbling like jelly. I was insanely nervous. More so because I knew this time there was no way he was going to stand me up; either to make himself look more innocent, or to keep Daddy calm.<p>

"H-how do I look?" I asked, anxiously. I was wearing the same dress as last time - Wocky hadn't seen it, so I figured it was okay. Daddy, Polly and Klavier all stared at me, smiling.

Hang on - Klavier?

"What are you doing here, Mr Gavin?" I queried, curious as to why he had come along to Wocky's "Meet The Just-Wrights!" dinner. I felt myself become even more embarrassed, my heart patting louder and faster. What was going on?

"O-oh... W-well, Herr Wright here wanted me to join you all. T-that's okay, richtig?" He went slightly pink, but that was nothing compared to how I was flipping out with nerves inside. I nodded, unable to utter a word. _Why, Daddy? Why Mr Gavin of all people?_

"Great!" Daddy interjected. "Then let's all wait for Wocky!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang out. Daddy went to answer it - a bit too enthusiastically - and Wocky entered, smiling.

"'Sup, Bizzo- I mean..." He cleared his throat, and when he spoke again his "gangster" accent was completely gone. "Good evening, Mr Wright. I hope you'll forgive me for the other night - Bakery troubles. Oh, and this is for you-" He pulled out a bottle of grape juice - Daddy's favourite.

Daddy's face lit up, and he smiled. How Wocky had come to figure out his favourite drink I didn't know, but I was too grateful for that source. Maybe if things didn't work out Wocky would have left a good enough impression for Daddy to not kill him.

"Come on in." He replied, taking the bottle and closing the door behind Wocky. As Daddy did so I took in Wocky's attire.

He looked really odd. He was wearing a white polo shirt and baby-blue sweater, with a black blazer he'd only just removed. He was also wearing jeans, but they weren't the usual - they were sort of smart.

His hair had also changed. He'd still got the orange and yellow streaks, but they were no longer pointing and were now hanging to the side, just above his eyes. It would have looked messy, but it fit in well with the rest of his outfit.

He walked over and hugged me, tight. "Hey, look, Truce! We match."

I hadn't even noticed, but he was right.

We were both wearing the exact shade of blue.

Daddy led us all into the dining room, and we each took our seats at the circular table - I was sat in between Wocky and Daddy, with Apollo next to Wocky and Mr Gavin next to Daddy.

It was an amazing date - Daddy and Wocky talked for ages, debating which was better - Kitaki muffins or borscht; Polly wanted to know if it felt better in blue or red (well, technically Wocky usually wears pink, but no one pointed that out); and Klavier told Wocky that we could have all the free Gavinners tickets and backstage passes we want for dates (Wocky didn't seem to fussed until he realized how big a Gavinners fan I am).

It was the only date I've ever been on, but it was the best!

* * *

><p>That was the worst date I've ever been on, and it wasn't even mine.<p>

Free tickets, mein Arsch. Only for the Fräulein - That Kitaki junge can buy his for twice the usual price. Hell, he can pay ten times. He can pay for the whole damn tour along with that!

First off, Herr Wright wouldn't shut up about his damn grape juice and borscht. Really, just go to the Bowl Club for that! Then Herr Forehead thought he'd be cocky with Wright and ask Wocky to compare red and blue (Kitaki usually wears pink, dumb ass). And of course the Fräulein just stared at him with lust, loving their mysterious colour-coordination.

Sickening.

When I was preparing to leave, Herr Wright had grabbed my shoulder and gently pulled me back.

"Thanks for not making that awkward. I guess you won - again." He chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

It might not have been awkward for you, but it was for me!

I seriously felt like curling up in a ball and dying right there.

I might have won against Wright, but I had lost against Kitaki.

* * *

><p><strong> What did you guys think? Sorry I didn't go into much detail on the date - I felt I'd enter Rant City if I did, and I just wanted to portray Klavier and Trucy's opinions on the date.<br>I'd love to hear your opinions, so keep reviewing. ;)**

**German Words;  
>Mein Arsch - My ass<br>Junge - Boy**


	10. Awkward Trucy and Klavier's POV

10 Awkward

**Trucy and Klavier's POVs. (On the song, no, Trucy isn't pregnant like Julie in "Run Joey Run", I just thought it was a good song quote.)  
>Enjoy~ ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy Please Don't,<em>

_It Wasn't His Fault,_

_He Means So Much To Me."_

_-David Geddes_

"Now, le's talk, Shorty..." Wocky began. His polite tone had now gone, replaced by his gangster one. He sat next to me on my bed, awkwardly. "I know this ain't gonna be fun, but le's get it over wit', awright?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I had dreaded this - couldn't we have left it on the high note from the date? But of course, I didn't want that. I just didn't want to talk about it with him. It hurt too much to think about what he might say.

But my mind kept wandering somewhere else - Klavier Gavin.

He'd been at the date. He'd seen my dress before, yet he still looked at me like the first time - taking it in, detail by detail. He looked happy enough there, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Mr Gavin might not have wanted to be there. Every so often I swore I saw a glint of something flash in his eyes. Anger? Or...

Jealousy?

I shook my head, pushing the thought out. Of course that wasn't right.

"Hey, uh, Truce?"

I snapped back to reality, to see Wocky looking me straight in the eyes with confusion. "S-sorry, I blanked out. What were you saying?"

"Tha' I would never save Alita fo' any reason other than fo' our relationship. I wanted to get her outta th' picture, honest!"

He sounded unreliable, but I wasn't paying any attention again. For some reason, I got butterflies and my heart leapt at the thought of Klavier liking me in that way. But of course, any normal girl would get that! Right?

"Wocky... Kiss me."

I completely interrupted whatever he was saying - something about changing his mind. He looked at me, startled. He knew enough about Daddy to know that wouldn't be a very popular thing to do. Plus we weren't having a very lovey-kissy talk.

"Wha, Shorty? Ya awright?"

"I'm fine, just... Just kiss me and don't ask questions!" I'd never ordered someone like that before - I felt a surge of power run through me. It felt good, but I didn't care about having power in the situation. I had to test something out.

He shrugged, and leant over me. I felt his tongue reluctantly reach down my throat. It felt amazing, everything a first kiss should have felt like - the fireworks, the angel choir, everything.

So then why was I still thinking about Klavier?

As we kissed, I fell back on my bed accidently. Wocky lost balance and fell on top of me. It was an awkward position, and I felt my cheeks burn.

He didn't stop kissing me, though. What was he doing? We had to get up! If Daddy saw...!

"Hmph!" I mumbled, trying to pull away. But he had the upper hand here. What happened to our talk? Did he think I'd let him off the hook just to experiment a little? Or did he just think I'd given him the all-clear on this?

I managed to push him back about an inch. "Get off me!" I squealed. I tried to wriggle free, but his arms blocked my way, pinning me down. He was strong, I gave him that.

"Wocky! What are you-? mmph!"

He pressed back onto me, lips clinging onto mine. I was practically choking on his tongue. It no longer felt good - now it felt like torture.

We must have made a lot of noise, because moments later I heard loud, fast footsteps getting louder and louder up the stairs. The door slammed open, and Wocky had been caught red-handed.

Daddy was in the doorway, a look of horror and rage on his face. He stormed over, yanked Wocky off me by the back of his jacket, and pulled him out the room. He looked at me sternly, not amused. "I'll deal with you later."

The door crashed into place loudly. Daddy was obviously furious at me just for allowing a boy into my room - he'd tell me I'd asked for this. He never shouted at me - actually he never shouted at all - but under these circumstances I'd completely understand it. What would you do if you saw a 19 year old guy laying on top of your 15 year old daughter on a bed?

I heard him shouting in the corridor.

"How dare you take advantage of my daughter? Do you have any idea how much legal trouble you're going to be in?"

"Calm down, Bizzoy, awright? I haven't done nothin'! Awl we did was kiss, I swear!"

"I preferred the smartly-dressed version of you. Gangster Wocky has no business in my daughters life."

As they argued, I collected my thoughts together and tip-toed to the door, opening it gently so it wouldn't squeak. I peered out, and Daddy was practically pinning him to the wall. His face was deep red with anger, but Wocky wasn't scared at all. In fact, he looked really confident. I got really worried. What was Daddy going to do?

I heard Daddy exhale loudly, before practically screeching at Wocky. "I give you 10 seconds to get out of my house or I'll call the cops." I saw him spitting at Wocky as he hissed, "And don't ever think about talking to Trucy ever again. You're to stay _out _of her life. You got that?"

Wocky walked closer to Daddy, forcing him to take a step back. He glared, an arrogant smile spread across his face. "What if I said no. Ya can't force a Kitaki 'round, ya know that, right, Wright? I ain't no puppy dog."

Neither of them were giving in. "You aren't anything like on Saturday. That boy I would happily have had kiss my daughter - maybe not in that position, but still. But this boy? No way."

He raised his fist to punch Daddy. I jumped into the way, screaming at both of them. "Calm down, both of you! I'm sure Wocky knows his limits, he was just more comfortable like-"

"Of course he was more comfortable like that." Daddy interjected. "He's a teenage boy!"

"Hey, Bizzoy, I'm 19! I ain't no child!"

"Stop arguing!" I held them both apart from each other, but Wocky pushed me out of the way. It was gentle, but I gave in to easy, letting myself be taken away from the fight. I acted all tough, but actually in that scenario I was worried Wocky might have punched me instead.

"Sorry, Shorty, but I ain't leavin' it like this. Ya pops had ta keep talkin', didn't he?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I pushed them back. Two of the most important men in my life were battling all because of me - how could I sit here and watch, helplessly? I had to do something.

"Get out of my house!" Daddy screamed. I'd never seen him so angry before - the only things I'd ever heard him scream were "Objection!" "Hold it!" and "Take that!" but those weren't in anger.

Wocky glared back. "I would fight ya if it weren't fo' the Shorty."

Daddy pulled Wocky downstairs by the collar, pushing him out the door.

"Daddy, don't do this, can't we just talk it over with him? Daddy!" I screamed, trying to grab his attention but failing helplessly. I looked at Wocky for back up, but stuck to his word, not even trying to break free. I wasn't sure if that made me glad or insulted.

Only moments after Wocky was out the door, I heard a loud bang on my window. I ran into my room and looked out. He was stood there, and he mouthed something. It took me a minute to process it, but I finally got it just before he repeated it again and nodded.

"Meet me at th' People Park in 2 hours, awright Shorty?"

* * *

><p>This sucked.<p>

I was stuck, watching the security camera tapes from the detention centre visitors room. My main focus was Alita Tiala's visitors. I don't know why, but for some reason I had a hunch I was going to find something intriguing on the tapes from those meetings. It was only a hunch, but it was strong, and as a prosecutor I had a duty to see it through.

But now? Now I wasn't so sure. It wasn't even based on anything, but for some reason I couldn't stop watching the tapes. There had to be something, but I had no reason to back it up - no evidence. Much like Herr Forehead.

This opinion stayed up until one of the last tapes. It was of the Kitaki Junge. But of course - why was he visiting Fräulein Tiala?

But that was the least of my worries.

"How ya doin', Angel?"

Alita snorted. "Stop feeding me that crap, Wocky, you'll only hurt yourself. Anyway, don't you have a date with that weird magician girl?"

"Awh man, Alita. I like her an' all, but she ain't nothin' compared ta you." Wocky sighed. "Guess I'm jus' dumb, huh?"

"You're a fool. And a cruel one, at that."

"Can't we be cruel together, then? C'mon, Alita, le's jus' get ya outta here." He paused, thinking things over. "Well, maybe after Saturday."

"So you're actually going on this little "date" on Saturday, huh? I honestly thought you might do better, after what's happened."

As the rest of the conversation followed, I listened more intently. This was what I was searching for - but now I wished I hadn't found it.

I was just about to turn it off towards the end, when I heard Wocky whisper something. I couldn't make it out, but I rewound and played it again with the volume turned up. The static covered a lot of the sound, but I heard it clear enough.

"Ya still my angel. Awways."

_Ach... Why, Kitaki? What about Fräulein Trucy? You better have a good explanation for this._

As I left the detention centre, I noticed a familiar figure dressed in blue and wearing a cute little silk hat and cape. Her face looked anxious - she looked as though she was waiting for something. Probably someone. I was about to walk over to her and tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead, I walked in the opposite direction with my head down shamefully.

** You guys like? Just to clear things up, Klavier's watching the tape from chapter 8. Also, my birthday was Sunday, and reviews are good late-birthday presents. ;)**


	11. Behind Your Back Trucy And Apollo's POV

Behind Your Back

** Trucy and Apollo's POVs (and back again). Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em> "I Tried To Believe<em>

_Every Word Of Your Sweet Story,_

_But Intuition Keeps Telling Me,_

_Your Making A Fool Out Of Me..."_

_-N-Dubz_

I'd come half an hour early. I thought it would be less suspicious if I turned up and waited a little while. But as I waited, my emotions seemed to be battling with each other. Half of me wanted to see him, scream and slap him across the face, but the other half? That half wanted to walk round the park as usual and just relax with a muffin from the bakery.

But I knew we'd have to talk about that incident. Another conversation. Honestly, it felt like Wocky was just looking for excuses to have awkward discussions. Couldn't he just enjoy his last memories of life?

And then I remembered.

_Nice going, Trucy._

I exhaled, loudly, before blushing when a passer-by gave me a concerned look. Obviously Wocky only had a little time left - and I was wasting it. I was hogging him to myself, and arguing with him so he could only focus on me. What kind of end would that be? I know it wasn't completely certain he would die, but it was pretty likely. The fund was going okay, but they couldn't have much longer.

My train of thought was distracted when a familiar flicker of golden hair caught my attention. "Mr Gavin?" I called out, but the semi-silhouetted man picked up his pace, running out of my sight.

"What's up with him?" I mumbled to myself. I shook it off, and checked my watch. Still 10 minutes to go. Maybe if I just left now, and rung him saying it was best we just stay away from each other...

No. That would be cowardly. I had to do this.

But there was something else bothering me that I couldn't help but linger on.

What exactly had Wocky been saying back at home?

He could have been saying anything for all I knew, but I'd spaced out and ignored him without a second thought. Maybe he'd confessed to meeting up with Alita, and I'd just not even listened to it?

No, he wouldn't have.

Would he?

* * *

><p>"Why does Mr Wright always send me out to do his dirty work?" I complained, muttering to myself from behind a bush in the People Park entrance. Once again, I was stuck spying on my little sister. Because once again, Mr Wright had gone and gotten himself worked up over nothing.<p>

I'd heard the story, and honestly? I was pissed he'd gone and tried anything with Trucy. I was her big brother, it was my job to stop guys messing around with her. But all the same, I wasn't exactly going to admit to Mr Wright I agreed with him. I was trying to get out of doing _this_ every time some guy chases after her, not getting even more sucked in and giving him the excuse "You agree too though, right, Apollo?"

As I watched Trucy standing waiting, I saw the bastard walk past me. I glared at him, muttering various cusses under my breath, but I tried to keep my spot a secret. I heard him yell to her.

"Yo, Truce! 'Sup, Shorty?"

She ran to him, and I noticed then something was off. She looked sad - as if a thought had been blasted from her mind and she couldn't remember what it was exactly. It seemed she quickly brushed it off, though, as she smiled brightly.

He bent over, mouth next to her ear, and whispered something. She nodded, but she looked kind of worried. Then, lightning quick, he grabbed her hand and they ran off. I sat in the bush, no idea where to start looking. They could be on the other side of the town before I'd even started to give chase.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Boy, did Wocky run fast.<p>

He tugged me along, my hair and cape flailing in the wind. We headed straight for home; I had to pack all my stuff, the things I couldn't replace and the important things like memories. As we reached the house, Wocky whispered something in my ear. "Sorry I didn't check this befo', but ya pops an' Apollo ain't in, right?"

I nodded. Daddy was at the Bowl Club, and Polly was doing some more paperwork. "Go then. Be quick, we gotta hurry befo' anyone gets back."

I ran in, slammed the door and locked it. I clambered up the stairs to my room and tossed things around to find the most important things to keep.

The first thing I picked up was Mommy's locket. I felt bad I never really wore it anymore, but it got in the way of my scarf. I shoved it into my pouch-bag and continued to search for things. I had Mr Hat and my Magic Panties tucked away already. As I placed more and more items in the pouch, it became clear I needed a bigger bag. I ran back downstairs, grabbed a plastic bag and returned to my room, throwing anything that could be useful in.

I had nearly got everything I wanted, when I heard the sound of a key turning in the door.

* * *

><p>"Mr Wright! Come on, it's an emergency!" I panted, running into the Bowl Club. "Well, I think it is, anyway."<p>

He walked over to me, a dumb smile on his face. "What? Wesley Stickler take your boxers or something? Don't tell me he's panty-snatching from men, too."

"This isn't a joke, Wright. It's about Trucy!"

The smile on his face faded, the piano halted and his eyes began to look worried. "What about her?" He muttered, low under his breath, trying to keep his calm.

"I saw her run off with Wocky. They're headed for our house. Seems she's going to collect all her stuff. We've got to stop them!"

Wright shook his head. Obviously he wouldn't believe me. She'd never rebelled against him before; Why would she now?

"Don't waste my time or scare me like that, Apollo." He said coldly, as he returned to playing the piano.

I wasn't about to just let him ignore me, though. I stood next to him and pulled his hands away from the keys, holding on tight.

"Let go, Apollo. Trucy would never rebel against me. Get those delusions of yours out of your head."

"Not even under the influence of a delinquent like Wocky Kitaki?" I hissed. He needed to listen. Whether he liked it or not, he had to know this.

"He's-! He's not supposed to be around Trucy. She knows that!"

"Open your eyes, Mr Wright. I'm not saying she's the next Dahlia Hawthorne-" He cringed when I brought up the name, "I'm just saying you can't blind yourself by her past innocence, because she may be up to something. You can't just push away the possibility. Or are you going to stay that gullible university student forever?"

I knew this had gotten to him as he pushed my hands off (clearly I hadn't been stopping him as much as I thought I had) and took out his mobile. He dialed a number fast as he could and stood up, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Mr Gavin? Yeah, there's a little situation I think you'll want to help out in..."

What was Wright up to?


	12. Stealing Cinderella Nick & Klavier's POV

12 Stealing Cinderella

** Nick and Klavier's POVs. Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"You Know Way Too Many Of These Same Old Guys,<em>

_They Tell Way Too Many Of These Same Old Lies,_

_Girl I Ain't Just Anybody,_

_Put Your Faith In Me."_

_-Travis Garland_

Klavier met us outside the house not long after we'd arrived on the estate, huffing and wheezing madly. When he reached us, he bent down slightly, arms resting on his knees for support as he caught his breath. His skin sparkled with sweat, but he didn't seem to care much for his image for once. _Looks like he cares more about Trucy than his appearance._ I couldn't help but smile. This guy was after my daughter, so I should hate him, sure. But I also felt quite smug someone would care that much about Trucy. That was a whole lot of care from Gavin. This made me feel twice as guilty using him like a pawn. But I needed him for this.

"H-... have you... b-been in?" He asked, his breath steadying but not quite. Had this guy not seen us enter the estate?

"No, we only just got here, same as you." I replied, as I turned the key in the lock hastily. The slam of the door onto the wall was followed by a dead silence. For a moment I was worried we'd missed them; Like they'd already packed up and left. I could have come to the 'Apollo was lying' conclusion had it not been for the mess in the house. It was like... Well, how it would have been without Trucy to clean it all up for me.

We entered, trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Apollo - guard the door." I hissed at him as me and Gavin stepped further into the hallway. He did as told, and I turned to Gavin for his orders. "Go upstairs. She might tell you what she's up to - you have a better chance than me. Alright?"

He nodded, and made his way up each stair, trying his best not to make them creak. I stayed downstairs with Apollo, searching each room to try and figure out what she'd taken. Maybe that could give us some kind of idea where she was going, if Gavin failed.

As I was searching the living room, I heard heavy footsteps on the landing, and the familiar blonde hair flashed out the door, pushing Apollo aside like he was just part of the door. As he ran, he shouted behind him, "I'll explain later - sorry!"

* * *

><p>I felt a sense of déjà vu as I chased after Trucy. Of course, last time I wasn't the chaser, but all the same. My first trial - Zak Gramarye's disappearance. The only problem was I couldn't see where Trucy had gone; I was just running along the estate, trying to find a trail. Why hadn't I brought my hog? She was a lot faster than I was running.<p>

And then I saw _him_ - Wocky Kitaki.

"What are _you_ doing here, Kitaki Jun- I mean, Herr Kitaki?" I corrected myself, trying not to look rude. But the look I was giving him probably gave off the same insolent vibe.

"O-oh..." He looked nervous, but he quickly thought up an excuse. "I'm jus' hangin'. Kinda quiet 'round 'ere. Bein' lonely ain't such a bad thing sometimes, ya know?"

His excuse, needless to say, was awful.

"Ah, ja... You've not seen Fraulein Trucy around, have you? Herrs Wright and Forehead are looking for her." I asked, hoping to trigger a reaction.

He cringed a little, but it slowly faded, assuring me there wasn't anything I could get from him.

"Naw, but if I see her I'll tell her ya lookin', awright?"

I nodded, but I couldn't stop myself as my hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar. I knew he was lying, and my instincts never faulted me. I was a prosecutor, after all. "You best hope you're lying, ja, Junge?" I spat at him. "We know you two are up to something, so come clean or you're going to have to deal with me and her angry Vater!"

His eyes grew wider in my grasp - more vulnerable. He nodded, admitting to it. "F-fine. W-what if we are up t' somethin', hey, Bizzoy? What ya gonna do?" He tried to act tough, but his appearance made him look like a deer caught in the headlights.

I shoved him into the wall, furious. "And what about that Tiala Mädchen you've been visiting in the detention centre? Your 'angel'?"

"Awh, crap... How did ya know?" His face fell forward in shame. _He should be ashamed! Pulling Trucy along like that..._

"I have half a mind to make you pay, you filthy little git." I didn't even bother to use the German - I was too pissed off. "But I don't waste my time on cunts like you, and I won't break my personal vow to the Fräulein - not to hurt anyone for her sake. But you need to leave her alone. Before-"

"M-Mr Gavin...? W-Wocky...?"

I turned to see the shocked Fräulein staring at me and Wocky. She looked like she was about to burst into tears - and I didn't blame her. But she fought it back.

"H-how long ya been standin' there, Shorty?" Wocky asked, sweat dripping from his face. He was done for now.

"Long enough..." She replied, sniffling like crazy but refusing to give in to her tears. "But I know you, Wocky." she continued, lying her way through the pain. _Poor Fräulein... _"You wouldn't really do that to me - would you?"

Her voice sounded strained - like she didn't want to know the answer but knew she had to no matter what. Like her vocal chords were reluctant to say anything.

"W-well, I..."

Before he could say anything, she ran over to us both. I let go of Wocky, and she lightly pushed me out of the way as she clung tightly to his t-shirt. I heard sobbing noises, but they were low - she liked to hide her feelings, that was for sure.

Wocky looked up at me, his expression looking for advice but also slightly arrogant. I gave him a look, trying to tell him, "give up the act already".

And he understood.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her at arms length, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Truce. I'm no good fo' ya. But ya got a G who is."

Letting go of her, he walked off, and started to walk away. She looked puzzled for a second - as if trying to piece together what he'd just said - before realizing what had happened.

"No, wait! Wocky, please!" I saw her running after him, her eyes filled with fresh tears that shone like crystals in the sunlight. She fell down to her knees on the grass and cried into her palms. I'd never seen her cry so much - come to think of it, I'd never seen her cry at all. I heard her mumbling to herself. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me like everybody else did..."

I knelt down beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and stroking her hair with my free hand. "There, there, Fräulein. Some junges aren't worth your time. You deserve better. Nein - you deserve a Prince."

She laughed, but it was humorless. She sounded angry at herself, and the sobbing only made it worse. "You know, the first time we met you I called you a Prince. Back when I was a stupid, naive little girl!" She started to tug at the grass from another house's front garden violently, but I took her hand and stopped her. I held up it up to my lips and kissed it gently, smiling down at her.

"Princess Trucy - May I have this dance?" This seemed to cheer her up, as she giggled. I stood up, held out my hand and she took it. I helped her up carefully, and she curtsied.

"But of course, Prince Klavier!" She replied, in her best british accent.

We began dancing, right in the middle of the sidewalk. We'd pretty much completely blocked it off for anyone else, but neither of us cared. I twirled her round, chuckling to myself. This was the moment I'd wanted - no family, no Wocky - just us...

And it was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Gavin! Trucy!" I ran to them, as they pulled away from each other. I smiled to them both, before pulling Klavier away and talking to him in a hushed tone. "Hey, uh, Gavin? So, what's that all about? You all over my daughter like that, I mean." I tried to just sound curious, but I knew I came off as angry.<p>

"Das Kitaki Junge had another Fräulein in his mind. He left, knowing he was no longer good in her life." Klavier explained, trying to keep quiet so Trucy couldn't hear. "I comforted her. Like a real gentleman, ja?"

I nodded, and I felt my face soften, although I tried not to show it and covered it up with a little bit of anger into the expression. A flicker of a smile flashed across Gavin's. He knew I was only pretending to be protective now.

"So, making a Fräulein walk home isn't really something a gentleman would do, so if you don't mind waiting with her, I'm going to go pick up my hog and ride her home - if that's okay with ihr Vater?" He asked, hopefully. It was a long shot, as their daughter riding on a motorbike with an older man isn't something fathers take too kindly to. And I had to put myself in that group of fathers.

But he'd done so much. He knew his limits - the least I could do was give him one little ride with her. I smiled, and nodded. "Sure. Hey, you can take a detour if you want and go get something to eat. There's not a lot at home - just enough for Apollo and I - so in a way you'll be doing me a favor."

Klavier nodded, and went over to tell Trucy the plan. Her smile was brighter than the sun - nothing like her smiles with Wocky. I knew it wouldn't be long before they really got together. Only a few years until she was 18, after all. I still treat her like a little kid, but she was 15 now.

"Oh, ja, Herr Wright," Klavier called out as he walked away. "Danke schön!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is just... Well, wow." She mumbled, taking in the classy restaurant scene we had before us. I smiled, quite smug actually. I knew she'd love this place. The Gavinners were also on good terms with the manager (also the head chef), so we got a discount of 30% on meals whenever we wanted, so long as we performed a song for them after. But I wasn't going to use that tonight.<p>

"Ooh la la, Monsieur Gavin. Bonjour!" A butch man with a french accent emerged from the kitchen, smiling widely. "And I see you've brought a friend. Nice to meet you, I'm Jean Armstrong. Such a lovely girl, I'm so jealous." He chuckled. His attire was pink, and unfitting to how muscular he was.

She smiled, curtsying. "I'm Trucy Wright - mag- I mean, nice to meet you too."

I had to stifle a laugh. She'd almost used her magician introduction. I'd told her not to wear her cape and hat or she'd end up having to perform a magic trick, and I didn't want that getting in the way of the night.

"So, I assume you'll be using your Gavinners discount, oui?"

I shook my head. "Nein, I'm paying full price tonight, Armstrong. It's my treat to the Fräulein, ja?"

Trucy's eyes widened in protest, but I gave her a look that reassured her it was okay. Prosecutors made a lot more money than defense attorneys, and along with that I had income from The Gavinners, so it wasn't like I was struggling. She was used to the Kitaki Junge, who couldn't pay for anything for her because 1, he had no job, and two, he couldn't even give her a free muffin from the bakery without her getting upset and feeling guilty about taking money he needed for an operation. Which was exactly why I was better for her than him. Hopefully she'd realize that soon. Or maybe, hopefully, she already had. I considered this as we waited for Jean to personally set the table (even now his restaurant, Tres Bien, had become big and popular, he still, for some reason, always liked to set the tables. At least, whenever one of The Gavinners was around).

"Over here, Mademoiselle et Monsieur! Your table is prepared!" He called, less than moments later. He was always fast when it came to setting up our tables, too. I wondered about that.

As we took our seats, I pulled the chair and held it out from under the table for her to sit down before I tucked it under again gently.

_Danke schön, Herr Wright._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tonight, Klavier. You really cheered me up." Trucy grinned at me, bouncing up and down. She was back to her usual, bubbly self. Even if she had just eaten the world's worst food. But hey, the setting was romantic enough.<p>

"Nein, Fräulein - any gentleman in their right mind would cheer up such a lovely Mädchen as yourself. Good manners, ja?" I smiled back, but I felt my cheeks burning. I was glad it was dark out now. I didn't want her to see how flustered I was getting.

Walking up to me, she kissed me on the cheek. I felt a funny tingle even after her lips had parted from the skin, and I turned to kiss her on the lips. It was only a light peck - I wasn't the right age to be sliding my tongue down 15 year old girls' throats - but it was good enough for both of us.

I winked, as we pulled apart from each other, and she made her way over to the door. "Guten Nacht, Fräulein Trucy."

"Hey, Mr Gavin! Do me one little favor?" She called out, turning around to face me as I was just about to hop back onto my hog. "Hold the groupies until my 18th birthday?"

I nodded, laughing. Anything. "Ja, of course. If you hold the Junge Freunden until then?"

"Sure!" She giggled too, and with that skipped back into the house. I couldn't help but grin, so wide it was practically from ear to ear. I'd be seeing her in 3 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a few more chapters to go, so I have a question for my lovelies - do you want an alternate ending, for Wocky's sake? Danke for sticking with me all this time, all the reviewers get a shout out at the end! Ich liebe dich, as Klavvy would say! ^^<strong>

**Words:**

**Junge - Boy**

**Ihr Vater - Her Father**

**Danke Schön - Thank You Very Much**

**Ich Liebe Dich - I Love You! :'D 3**

**Junge Freunden - Boyfriends (at least I hope it is. I tried checking, but it said it was 'Young Friend', although I'm pretty sure that's 'Junger Freunden' o.o)**


	13. I Loved Her First Phoenix & Trucy's POV

I Loved Her First

**You have no idea how long I've had this idea in my head for, so I hope it hasn't been done before. Anyway, enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"Time Changes Everything,<em>

_Life Must Go On,_

_And I'm Not Gonna Stand In Your Way,_

_But I Loved Her First."_

_-Heartland_

I guess she had finally reached that age. The beautiful 23 year-old magician I'd been looking after for 15 years (well, only 11 years, really) didn't need protecting anymore. For when I received the invitation in the mail, even though I'd known about their engagement 2 years prior, I knew it was finally time to come to terms with the fact that Trucy Wright had finally grown up.

She'd not left the agency - however she didn't exactly visit on a regular basis - but she had officially moved out of the Wright household when she was 19. So much had happened in the space of 9 years I couldn't believe it...

And once again, everything I had was taken from me.

I looked back at the invitation I'd received nearly a whole year ago now.

_Mr Phoenix Wright,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Miss Trucy Wright and Mr Klavier Gavin_

_On the 15th June 2034_

_At The Sunshine Coliseum_

The worst part of it all? If it wasn't for me, she probably wouldn't have met Prosecutor Gavin at all.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Trucy cried, flinging her arms around my neck, as outgoing as ever. I held her in my arms, taking in each smell like it was my last memory of her. <em>Jeez, Nick, no need to be so medieval... <em>I scolded myself as I stroked her flowing brown hair, no longer in the low ponytail I'd always known it to be. It had been curled a little with a hot iron, but in a natural way - she never liked ringlets. Maya had done it for her. For a woman who'd always had her hair straight, she was good with curling it.

"Hey, Daddy, are you crying?" She asked as she pulled away gently. I hadn't even realized that tears had been falling down my cheeks, but now that she reminded me I could feel the soft tingle of the water on my face. I rubbed my eyes. They were probably red, swollen puffs now.

Klavier patted me on the back, laughing. "There, there, Herr Vater-" This had been his nickname for me since they got together, "It's alright, ja? I'll take good care of dein Tochter, don't worry. Like I've been doing for 4 years."

"Mr Wright's just sad now because it's official no one's living with him but Maya anymore." Apollo teased, as he came over to us carrying a pint of beer. He'd moved out during his 3rd year as a lawyer, when he'd finally got enough money to buy himself his own house. I couldn't have missed him more than I missed Trucy, though. I'd brought her up as my own since Shadi Enigmar's disappearance. Seeing her walk out after all those years gave me an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Aww. I'm sorry I had to leave you, Daddy, but it's all part of me growing up." She smiled, trying to reassure me everything was normal. The thing was, I didn't want her to grow up. I wanted to turn back time, to 15 years ago, when I first lost my badge. There were so many regrets I had - telling Maya not to visit; being a bad Daddy for Trucy; even leaving Edgeworth and Larry, my oldest friends. But I didn't regret presenting the forged evidence - maybe at first, but for the most part? No way. I'd gained a daughter, and she was worth more than any stupid piece of metal. And now she was being taken from me, and I had to pretend I didn't care.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't be sorry, Truce." I replied, faking a smile. I almost continued with "Let's just go get some ice cream and make it up, okay?" before I realized there would be no more ice cream trips, just me and her.

I felt a gentle hand falling lightly on my shoulder and pulling me away. I was spun around to face the owner. Maya.

"Hey, Nick?" She spoke in a hushed tone, so no one but us could hear. "You're thinking too much into this. You might have forgotten my magatama, but I haven't, and I know you. You think you're not going to see her, but that's not true. She's your daughter. She needs a Daddy for the times she needs a babysitter when she has kids, for the times her and Klavier get into arguments,-" She put a hand over my mouth to stop me from cursing and threatening, "Don't lose it, Nick, it's healthy for couples - and for the times she needs someone to embarrass her. You'll still be a part of her life. Don't drag her away from her destiny because you're too afraid it'll backfire on you, because it won't. Got that?"

I nodded. Maya knew me so well - she'd got it spot on, and I was pretty sure that wasn't just the magatama's doing, either.

When we returned, the three of them were teasing Apollo about setting him and Ema Skye up, and Apollo was blushing as he watched the tall woman wearing a pale pink dress and a long white shall (reminiscent of her lab coat) lustfully from across the room.

Maya was right. This was her destiny. I shouldn't be the one to stop her reaching it. I should be urging her on, being supportive, like a real Father would.

* * *

><p>"And now for the Daddy-Daughter dance of this evening - Herr Wright, stand on up! Achtung, baby!" Klavier Gavin took the microphone from the hired band and set the Gavinners instruments up. Percy followed, waving and blowing kisses to some of Trucy's friends.<p>

I got up, feeling more nauseous than ever. They made such a big fuss over this - like I wasn't already unsettled enough. Walking over to Trucy and taking her hand, I noticed that while I held back my tears, her eyes glistened in the disco lights, too.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear as we started to dance. It was some stupid Gavinners song Gavin had appeared to write for this occasion. Something from a father's point of view that expressed my feelings for the past 9 years about the things that occurred. I wasn't really paying attention, though. I was more focused on Trucy, and trying not to step on her toes. I wasn't much of a dancer.

"I-it's just... Thank you." She whispered back, trying to smile through her tears, trying to prove they were joyful. "So, so much. I never properly thanked you for takin me in all those years ago. But I really was grateful. You're the best Daddy in the world - Shadi Enigmar wasn't there half as much as you've been. Drinking, smoking, swearing whenever something went wrong - but you never gave in like that. You kept smiling for me, and helped me stay strong, too!" Tears were now falling down her face, and she dabbed at her eyes and cheeks gently, trying to clear away any running mascara.

I gave her an odd look. Had she really just used her real Daddy's name, instead of saying "Daddy Enigmar" or "Old Daddy"? She read my expression fairly well, and giggled.

"Out of all the reactions to have, and that's what you pick out?"

She laid her head on my shoulder as we swayed. I wanted to keep her here forever; I never wanted to have to let her go, and stop being my daughter. Maya was right about the fact that she'd still need me around, but I knew I would no longer be her Number 1 guy. It was still a change. All those times, sitting on the couch at home watching The Steel Samurai and all it's sequels, including some of The Sniffling Samurai before we both realized it was no way near as good as any of it's predecessors. That was all gone now. Nothing but a fragile memory. Almost dream-like, in ways.

When the song finished, my train of thought felt like it had reached the end of the rails and fallen off, as we pulled apart. I looked into her eyes; the usual, cheerful blue they'd always been. She was always good at hiding the fact she'd been crying. Nothing like me, as I was met with my old friend Larry Butz slapping me on the back and practically screaming, "Hey, Nick, man! Why the long face?"

"Oh, it's just it's really emotional, you know? Well, you don't, because you can't keep a woman pleased long enough to get married and have kids of your own." I was hoping to wipe away the sadness and tears with this cocky remark. I felt kind of evil using a cruel joke to cheer myself up, but it worked all the same.

"Low-blow, Nick. Low. At least I don't cry at every little..." His voice trailed off, and he started to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. "Actually, never mind."

I had started meeting up with Larry again not long after Trucy left home. I felt like I had to, seen as I'd met up with Edgeworth and Maya again during a certain case*, and with Trucy gone my amount of free-time increased, becoming more apparent I needed to start seeing my old friends again. And where would I be without Larry?

Larry and Percy seemed to get on well, too. A 41 year old man shouldn't have been playing air guitar like a fool, especially not next to a retired-at-30 man playing air drums, but their immaturity made them a good match, and the way they wolf-whistled at every woman that passed them (such as Vera, Ema and even Pearls - which didn't please Maya, to say the least). But being reunited with my friend and learning he hadn't changed pleased me a little. What would I do if I'd not been there to see the Butz finally mature?

The Father-Daughter dance had been pretty early in the night - it had seemed like maybe 10 or 11PM, but really it was only 6:30PM. The first dance had of course been with Trucy and Klavier, starting off the evening at just 6PM. There weren't any young kids there, so it made no sense to start the dancing off that early, but still, everyone went along with it.

When Larry had stopped prodding and teasing me, I went over to the bar and ordered myself a glass of wine. I took a swig and glared at it as I laid it on the bar table. My third drink of the night, and it was only 6:45PM. The other two hadn't hit me hard enough to keep me from dancing, however I had been feeling pretty woozy. My vision began to falter as I drank, decreasing in range sip after sip. I should have stopped, but I couldn't bring myself to. It felt like a drastic change, but I knew it was only because I'd finally started thinking about it that it seemed that way. It was like when I'd first lost my badge. Instead of looking after Trucy properly, I'd gone out and got drunk with Kristoph almost every night, and then I'd usually have him call me a taxi home. When I got back to Trucy at the office, though, I usually just passed out on the doorstep or couch. But she helped me through it, and eventually we got a proper house. But now it seemed I realized I'd have to do without her help all the time, so I was falling back into that routine.

I tried to stop myself from getting another, but I couldn't think straight, and before I knew it the bartender was pouring me another glass, eyeing me warily. I had to stop this, I couldn't get drunk at my daughter's wedding, especially not this early! But the alcohol made it so much easier to forget about the consequences, and...

Well, I don't even remember what happened next.

* * *

><p>It was true when they said that a person's wedding day will be the best day of their life. I wasn't really sure if that meant everything was downhill from there, or just that wedding days are so much fun. Music, family, cake, and knowing you've found your special someone - all in one day! How many times did that happen?<p>

Mommy was on stage, singing most of the songs. Even at 48 she had a beautiful voice and a flawless face. I really hoped I'd take after her for that. The face thing, I mean - I don't have a good singing voice. Wrinkles were _not_ attractive. I doubted Klavier would leave me because I had wrinkles or anything, but I for one didn't want to be covered in them!

As we were dancing, I looked around me, and realized someone was missing. Daddy. The thoughts of our first month together filled my mind. He wouldn't have started drinking again...

Would he?

Before I even brought up his absence, I noticed the familiar messy black hair and blue trying-to-look-the-part suit. "Daddy!" I cried out, waving him over. I didn't notice anything odd, until he was next to us, slapping Klavier's back and struggling to stand up properly. His eyes were bloodshot, and his voice slurred uncomfortably.

"Hey, there, Trucy... Daddy's gotta little speech he'd like to give, if Thalassa'll hand over the microphone..." He laughed, doing an imitation of Mommy. Klavier, who was trying his best to hold him up, looked as anxious as I felt.

"Daddy, I think you should just sit down and rest a little while." We took him over to the nearest table, but he tried his best to protest.

"No, I'm fine! Let me... give a speech..." His voice trailed off, and he fell asleep right there. I sighed. _What will I do with you, Daddy?_

I pulled up a chair and sat there next to him, giving a reassuring smile to Klavier as he tried to sit down too. "Don't worry, you keep on dancing. You deserve it."

He merely shook his head, objecting. "Nein. How can I enjoy my wedding when Frau Gavin is worrying?"

I rested my head on his shoulder as he put an arm around me and hugged me close. Frau Gavin, huh? I like the sound of that...

* * *

><p><strong>*Certain Case - See my fanfiction 'Connections' (I'm tying them all together, which is why a 'certain couple' are together here ['Connections' epilogue]). ;)<strong>

**German Words:**

**Dein Tochter - Your Daughter**

**Frau - Mrs (That's basic, but I'm just checking.)**

**2 more chapters to go! This is the end of the Trucy/Klavier story though - I'm doing an alternate ending for Wocky, because I really don't hate the guy, and also a proper ending for Wocky, where he finally gets over Trucy. Just to give peace to all you Travier shippers. Thanks so much for sticking with me, you guys are the best! Stick with me for my last 2 chapters, my lovelies? ;)**


	14. Getting Over Her Wocky's POV

Getting Over Her

** I love you guys, so much! You're so lovely, sticking with me. It really does mean a lot. :') /emotionalmomenthere  
>Here it is, from Wocky's POV! This chapter's set before the last one, just after chapter 12. It's here because it's an extra. Anyway, enjoy~ ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"And I'm A Little Bit Lost Without You,<em>

_And I'm A Bloody Big Mess Inside,_

_And I'm A Little Bit Lost Without You,_

_This Ain't A Love Song This Is Goodbye."_

_-Scouting For Girls_

One thing I needed to note down: walking around the People Park by yourself was uncool. Instead of looking all "lone wolf"-like, you looked like a loser. Being a loser wasn't gangster. I was supposed to rule this place.

Instead I just felt like the Rivales had taken over or something, even though everyone knows that as long as Wocky Kitaki is here, they aren't taking over anything. This town was Kitaki territory.

But without the Shorty, I didn't really feel like a ruler at all. Instead I just felt like some kid playing king with extreme god-modding skills.

_Man, this sucks..._ I sighed, sitting underneath a nearby tree. I ended up looking dejected - or _re_jected, more like - but I didn't care. People could think whatever they wanted about me. Hell, the Rivales could have given me their worst insults, and it wouldn't have made a difference. I don't think I'd ever cared so little about my image. But what did it matter anymore?

"Hey, is everything okay? You look upset." I heard a girl around my age calling over to me. I looked up towards where her voice seemed to come from, as I heard the crunching of the grass under her feet as she stepped closer and closer. She looked so weird. Not in a bad way, though. She had light brown hair, half-tied up into an odd up-do, the other half falling down just below her shoulders; a short light-pink dress fell just above her knees, covered by a darker pink shawl; grey, smiling eyes that looked like they had been through so many tears but were still gleaming with hope. But the oddest thing about her was the blue stone she wore around her neck. It was a strange shape - sort of like a weirdly written 9. She was also kind of, well... Pretty.

"Oh, it's nothin', Shorty. Don' worry too much." I stopped, realizing what I'd just called her, and blushed pink. That was Trucy's nickname, I couldn't call a girl I hardly knew that! But she didn't seem to mind too much...

She gave me a reassuring smile. "Okay, but you don't have to bottle it up. Letting it all out feels a lot better." She reached out, giving me a comforting pat of the back. I wasn't exactly going to tell the Shorty everything, but it was good to know I had someone to talk to.

"I dunno, Shorty. It's personal..." I looked up at her, smiling, to try and create some sort of "I'm-awright" illusion. "'Sides, a G ain't gonna complain when there's a cute Shorty wit' him."

She blushed, giving me a wide grin. I felt the bottom of my heart twinge - Trucy had a smile like that; the big, cheery, happy-go-lucky personalities were too similar, as well. But, somehow I felt this Shorty was different. They were similar, yet they also contrasted each other in so many ways I could already see. First off, this girl was more independent. Truce wasn't especially reliant on other people, but this Shorty seemed like she could live her life without anyone else, and cope fine. Like Trucy, but more... matured.

"So tell me. Wha's wit' the swag? Some wild lifestyle or somethin', Shorty?" I chortled, twirling my ginger "fox-tail" round my fingers.

"Oh, this?" She laughed, looking down as her dress and fiddling with it. "I'm kind of a spirit-medium. It's a family thing; my cousin's the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. It's a pretty occult thing." Her smile was embarrassed, but I didn't know why. People should be different, not all the same.

"Sounds cool. Mo' fun than sittin' doin' nothin'. It ain't even worth startin' on the Rivales anymores. They don't do nothin'." I sighed. It was true; none of the Rivales seemed to be doing anything remotely worth fighting them over. Why should I get all tense on them just for some stupid game Dirk Rivale - the Rivale's son - and his gang liked to play on me?

She smiled then - a smile that brightened up the mood, and seemed to make everyone in her presence want to hug her. Hell, if I wasn't a Kitaki, I probably would have hugged her. But a gangster has to keep his cool.

"Ya know, Shorty, my family funded this park." I sighed, looking around the park in disgust. Why shouldn't I? It wasn't a boast. I wished my family had stayed in the mafia business. All this soft-like-butter "giving" and "baking" crap made life no fun - no pain, no gain. "Can' believe we's used ta be th' top Gs in this town. Now we's bakin' an' helpin' th' community. Whack, huh?"

"I think it's nice, giving to others." She disagreed. I kind of liked that about her. She wasn't afraid to say her opinion, even if it clashed with someone else's. "Lifestyles can change, right? And it doesn't mean you have to."

"I dunno..." I looked down, shrugging. She was kind of right, but I couldn't really bring myself to go back into reforming my gang with my family baking all the time for me. I should have been enjoying what time I had left. Who knew when I'd get the operation? Or if I would?

We spent about half an hour just sitting next to each other, admiring the park. Well, she was, anyway. I turned to look at her - she was one hell of a looker. And a nice personality - nothing fake like Alita's; I seemed to have developed a nose for smelling out frauds now, like my own personal lie detector. But the one thing I'd failed to pick up was that Truce wasn't into me like I was her...

Then I realized.

Trucy Wright. The name no longer gave me butterflies, or sent a 20 ton weight to the pit of my stomach; it no longer made my heart ache longingly, or want to head over to the Wright's and steal her from her Daddy myself; it no longer did anything to me. Just reminded me of a time - a phase - that I'd now been able to pass.

And as I looked at the girl sitting next to me, I understood why. She was the one who did a few of those things to me, vaguely - hey, I'd only just met her, but for feelings like that to arise even just slightly was really joyful for me.

"Yo, Shorty. Forgot ta ask ya name."

She looked at me, a tiny bit startled, but grinned after a moment. "I'm Pearl Fey. You can call me Pearly, or Pearls. How about your's?"

"Wocky Kitaki. Nice ta meet ya, Shorty. You's okay wit' me callin' ya Pearls, then?"

She nodded, then began to stand up. "Well, I've got to go meet someone - an old friend of my cousin's, actually - but I'd love to meet up with you again some time?"

"Sures. Meet me here tomorrow at midday, awright?" I laughed, playing with my hair again.

She nodded, before skipping off out of the park.

I'd finally gotten over Trucy. She'd helped me move on from Alita, and get back into dating. No matter what impression I left on her, I knew she was only my booster. It wasn't using - neither of us were really interested - but she was kind of like my little helper in dating. And I owed so much more to her than I'd given.

So we did meet up the next day. and the day after that, and the day after that, too. She helped with the bakery, I stopped hanging around with my gang - although she said she didn't mind the whole "Gangster" idea too much - and we became really close. It was weird. It wasn't like she was just a Shorty to protect; she seemed to be independent enough to protect herself now, and I seemed to have gotten over those types of girls. This Shorty was one I always wanted to be around - it was odd, considering I didn't know her well outside of what she was willing to tell me (which wasn't a lot, I noticed), but it was true. And I did want to spend forever with her.

She knew about my bullet. I wanted to keep it from her, of course - I didn't want her to have to worry about me while I could be spending my last few days of life (who knew when we'd get money for the operation?). But my pops had told her when I took her to the bakery. That was the day she offered to work there for free, to help me get my operation fund going.

None of us wanted her to, but she refused to give in. So she started working at Kitaki Bakery.

One thing I also liked was that nothing bad seemed to happen when I was around her now. We could have normal dates and not have weird interferences like that Prosecutor or Trucy's family, so life was a lot more enjoyable, too.

And the day I came back from my operation, she gave me the biggest hug I'd ever received. And I felt complete. Just being there, in her arms. It really made everything a whole lot better, seeing her cheerful smile and knowing I was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong> I don't actually like Pocky. At all. (Well, I like the biscuits. Not the couple.) So if this sucks, it's most likely because I have little motivation to write about Pocky.<br>Next chapter will be quicker because I like Trucky. xD Final one! I'm getting kind of upset thinking about it. This was fun. :')**


	15. Try And Move Me AE Trucy's POV

15 Try To Move Me

**I've done a lot of repetition in this chapter to add to the tension and drama. Trucy's POV. Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"Cause If One Day You Wake Up And Find That You're Missing Me,<em>

_And Your Heart Starts To Wonder Where On This Earth I Could Be,_

_Thinking Maybe You'll Go Back To The Place That We'd Meet,_

_And You'll See Me Waiting For You On The Corner Of The Street."_

_-The Script_

Running, a madly swaying bag in hand as I ran back to where Wocky would be, I appeared to have stumbled on an argument between him and Mr Gavin. Klavier seemed to have him pinned up against the wall, holding him there by his collar. I stayed quiet for a moment, trying to overhear their conversation from behind one of the houses nearby.

"Why'd'ya keep accusin' me of this, Bizzoy? I ain't done nothin' wrong. Jeez..." I heard Wocky sigh, his voice exasperated. It was quiet, but I could make it out well enough to know what he'd said. I kept as quiet as I could, sticking my best to the wall as I listened in.

"Sure you haven't. That's why I caught a visit from you at the Detention Centre on CCTV. Telling her she was your "angel" and always would be!" Mr Gavin shouted back, practically covering Wocky in spittle. _Gross..._

But that wasn't my main reaction.

Wocky had gone to visit Alita? I wasn't annoyed or anything - he could have had plenty of reasons, and we'd already solved that one - but I was incredibly jealous.

"That don't matter. I still love Truce!" Wocky shouted back, but the confidence in his voice began to falter. That's when I sensed it - there had been something more. It wasn't just a "simple visit". I felt a surge of déjà vu rush through me - we'd already done this. The thought was like a drum beat now - repetitious, never truly leaving the background of the song no matter what.

I stepped out then, sub-conciously. As the two turned to face me, I realized I probably should have stayed still. "M-Mr Gavin...? W-Wocky...?"

"H-how long ya been standin' there, Shorty?" Wocky asked, sweat dripping from his face. But I couldn't bring myself to shout at him.

"Long enough..." I replied, sniffling like crazy but refusing to give in to my tears. "But I know you, Wocky." I continued, lying my way through the pain. "You wouldn't really do that to me - would you?"

Wocky pushed Mr Gavin aside and held me at arms length, speaking to me like I was a little kid. "I love ya, Shorty. Awways will. But I ain't good fo' you." He held me there stiff for a moment, before letting go and walking off, without so much as a goodbye.

I broke down then. I recall muttering something about him "leaving me like everyone else", but I wasn't entirely thinking straight.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder, but I slithered out of it after a moment. "I'm sorry Mr Gavin but I really need the time alone..."

I sensed his heart sink, but I didn't look to see his expression as he got up. The atmosphere grew a little awkward then. "Natürlich. I'll leave you to it then, ja?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Trucy?" I heard a knock at the door, and Daddy's familiar worried tone of voice reached my ears. He'd been trying to check up on me for weeks, bringing me food and leaving trays outside. I didn't even groan in reply when he was around, although after a day of ignoring the trays I felt myself give in to the temptations of eating. Acting like this was really weird for me - I'd only ever done it once before, and that was a long time ago now. The day Mommy died. Or, at least, "disappeared". Of course, breaking up with Wocky was nothing like losing Mommy... Though both times I lost someone close to me. Then again, I didn't really remember Mommy. I knew Wocky.<p>

I rolled off my bed, practically crawling across the floor and opening the door a little to drag my tray of food in. I felt like some sort of neglected kitten. It was stupid I was separating myself from everyone else. They should have been supporting me, helping me through it all. And I was brushing them off like it was no big deal.

Once again I let the cue to groan pass, picking up the sandwich Daddy had made me and biting into it almost automatically. It didn't matter anymore.

Daddy came back up about half an hour later, giving me a sympathetic look. I was back on my bed again, my arms and legs sprawled off it and hanging from the sides. "Listen, Truce..." He began, tapping on my door but not venturing in, "Please don't cut me off. You and Apollo... Well, you're all I have left. I refuse to watch you waste your life like this over some guy."

I stood up then, stubbornly. I felt like the fresh air was luring me out to the park, but I was reluctant to go. I mean, that's where I used to meet Wocky. It would only bring back bad memories. _Unwanted_ memories.

Okay, sort-of-wanted memories.

But that wasn't the point.

As I hopped lightly down the stairs passing Daddy, I noticed a smile appeared on his face as I flicked by. I turned back, returning it weakly, before slamming the door shut behind me and skipping to the park, trying to act perky as the wind flipped my hair gently.

Even if I did see him again, I was going to show him I was over him! He didn't seem to care about me anymore, so why should I care about him? With this thought in my mind, my grin gradually became more genuine and I swung around the archway with a little actual enthusiasm than I had been planning.

But then I saw something orange flicker across the corner of my eye, and my heart sank back to rock-bottom depression. All of a sudden it seemed like all my efforts were in vain. I knew that orange flicker. Way too well.

Trying to keep my head high with a little dignity, I walked passed him - not even glancing, but knowing where he was thanks to the bright orange glow - and headed straight for Eldoon's noodle stand. It seemed he'd been trekking it around the streets all morning by the looks of the sweat-stains underneath his armpits, but he still smiled and greeted me, waving. "Good mornin', Trucy Doll. One bowl of Mr Salty's Super Salty Noodles?"

"Morning, Mr Eldoon! Well, afternoon, really..." I added on to the end, realizing it was probably around 2PM now. "No thanks. I'll just have the Mr Salty's Not-So-Salty Salty Noodles." I read the name from the menu on the side of the stall. He sure liked to use the word "salty". Then again, as he said, "Eldoon's Noodles is all about the salt".

He sighed, getting out a bowl and the boiling pot of noodles. "Alright, then. Just don't blame me when it isn't salty enough for you."

I took it from him when he'd filled it and smiled gratefully, turning to walk over to one of the benches near by...

When I saw him, however, I had to do a double-take.

"W-wocky?" I muttered, looking down at the sleeping bag on the corner of the park with the strands of orange hair sticking out from it. I expected him to prop up his face and turn to me, but he didn't. At first I thought he was sleeping, until I realized the slight-but-violent jerking coming from inside the bag.

"Wocky?" I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him as I pulled him up, trying to get a good look. I knew then what it was.

The bullet. It was about to reach it's destination after all these months.

It seemed to be working it's way there slowly, however, so I jumped up quickly to get help. "Mr Eldoon! He's... He's dying!"

Guy Eldoon had been a doctor. I assumed he would know where to send him, but he took one look and turned away, looking dejected. "Isn't a soul alive willing to help him."

I glared defiantly at him. What did he know? Pulling my mobile from my pocket, I dialed 911 and waited impatiently for a reply, clutching tightly to Wocky.

_ Come on, come on, please don't let him die on me..._

* * *

><p>"We's $30 short." Mr Kitaki exclaimed, slamming down the bill on the table. The doctors said he had just over an hour left to live before the bullet would kill him. Little Plum hushed him, pulling him back down as he urgently tried to stand up, his eyes filled with nothing more or less than pure rage.<p>

"Now, now, Boss," She spoke in a calming tone, nothing like I'd ever heard from her before. "This is a pride thing. Why's we keepin' that "dirty" money from savin' our only son, eh? Let's just take $30 of it, and not spend $30 of our clean money to makes up for it."

"Like hell am I using that money!" He shouted across the waiting room. I understood him completely - saving Wocky by the same means that caused him so much grief was stupid. "Why's can't we just owe it you?"

The receptionist sitting at the main desk gave him a look that was filled to the brim with apology. "I'm sorry, Mr Kitaki. This is a tough procedure. We managed to locate the doctor quick enough, but he needs the money in cash upfront."

Mr Kitaki slammed his fist on the table beside him, but he didn't answer. He didn't even turn to look at her. Like he was stubbornly just ignoring her like a little kid refusing to admit their mistakes.

Then I remembered something. The only place I'd been going in the last few weeks was the Wonder Bar. I hadn't given Daddy the money because I was afraid he'd not save it. I was the "treasurer" of the family. Rummaging through my pouch, I picked out 3 $10 notes. They were slightly scrunched but would do.

I stood up, feeling nauseous and dizzy as I headed over to the desk and handed the receptionist the money. Wocky's parents turned to look at me, trying to give the money back, but I refused.

"For Wocky. Who will I have if I don't have him?" My eyes began to tear up, but I held it all back. No point getting so emotional in the early stages of a tragedy.

"You's a lovely girl, Trucy." Little Plum hugged me close. Being hugged by a Mafia wife was a really strange feeling. She didn't seem the type to hug - but then, her son _was_ in the other room dying. It was justified.

Mr Kitaki smiled appreciatively at me. "Much nicer than that Tiala lady."

I smiled as wide as I could, as the receptionist piled the money together and headed for the hospital wing Wocky was in. I crossed my fingers firmly.

_ Come on, come on, please don't let him die on me..._

* * *

><p>Waiting.<p>

It was worse than anything I'd ever felt. Just waiting for news on Wocky. How long would it take? Would the doctor slip? How much pain would he be in once the anesthetic wore off? I couldn't stop thinking about all these factors, and the waiting was unbearable. I just wanted some kind of proof that he was alright. Any kind of proof. Just... something.

Hours - or what felt like them, anyway - went by, but still no sign of Wocky. Winfred and Little Plum were practically holding each other from breaking down, into either tears or full-on rage. I just sat there, not really paying any attention to anything else but the door leading into the hospital wing.

"Mr and Mrs Kitaki..." One of the nurses entered the waiting room, her expression an unreadable poker face. I'd have a hard time cracking this one for Daddy in a game of poker. Or maybe it was just that I wasn't really concentrating on her expressions anymore, but rather her speech.

"And Trucy." Little Plum interjected, winking at me despite how worried she was. "She's been a good load of help."

"And Miss Wright, then." The nurse added, before continuing with her original sentence. This was it. The final answer. Was he dead, or did the doctor manage to save him? Did he slip? How much pain would Wocky be in once the anesthetic wore off? "You're free to come in whenever you're ready."

We all practically rushed in then, sighing with relief. I stayed in the background while Wocky's parents saw him. I heard him try and brush Little Plum off. She seemed to be acting more like a real mother than ever.

"Hey, Ma, I'm fine! Le 'go a me!" He acted like he didn't want her hugging him, but I could tell he loved it really. He eventually gave in - quicker than he would have if he really cared all that much - and let her squeeze him. As I watched, I felt my eyes prickle a little with tears. This was what a family should be. Like me, Apollo and Daddy Wright - the three musketeers. Families were there for each other, watched over you no matter what, and were always a shoulder to cry on and a friend to laugh with whenever you needed either. In my eyes, the Kitaki's were doing more than fine.

Once Wocky's parents had left the room, I made my way over to his bed and sat on the chair beside it, clutching one of Wocky's hands on the bed. He smiled up at me, but he looked exhausted. I didn't blame him. He'd just had his biggest burden removed from him, though - so surely there was something positive about it?

We sat there in silence for a few moments, before I broke down into tears. This was too much. I don't know what I'd have done if he'd left me. I couldn't allow him to slip through my grasp when I'd clung on tight for so long. He was the one I always wanted to be with. He'd not step a toe out of line, he'd always be there - I just hoped I meant as much to him as he did me.

"Hey, now, Shorty!" He sat up and hugged me close, budging up a little and allowing me to lie next to him because he was too weak for that position. It wasn't in a dodgy way - just laying there, him hugging, rocking and shushing me like the child I was. "I's awright, see?"

I nodded, but my tears didn't leave. "I just-" I sniffed at each break, "I thought that maybe you- You'd leave me. A-and I couldn't- I could never bear that."

He laughed then. It wasn't cruel or taunting, but soft and friendly. Just like Wocky was, deep down. "Like hells would I leave ya, Shorty. You's the best thing tha's happened ta me my whole life!"

I blushed then. That was exactly how I felt about him. He was so dear to me. I could never ever watch him walk out. Ever. It was more that just "couldn't" actually. I refused to.

My eyes dried as I laughed along with him, and soon I found myself falling asleep in his arms. I seriously never wanted this moment to end. The doctor hadn't messed up. He didn't seem to be in a lot of pain. Everything was going to be alright. I was free to breath my sigh of relief, sharing these precious moments with him and knowing we weren't being stoppered by some kind of time limit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading FFDLG! I'm too tired to write up all my "Thank you"s, but nevertheless I thanked you all through PM and I can thank you all here now! Thanks so much for sticking with me, you are all so amazing! I love you my lovelies! Watch out for a sequel some time in the future, but until then I hope this satisfies you enough? ;)<strong>


End file.
